


Omori: Playing Hero

by gen3king



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Continuation, Childhood Trauma, Delusions, Drama, Epilogue, Headspace, Justice, Mental Breakdown, Revenge, Tragic Romance, Trauma, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: Hero was always the kindest one of the group and kept his composure. However Mari's death truly damaged him, leaving him with a severe martyr complex.When Sunny reveals the truth of Mari's "suicide" Hero snaps, he becomes more reckless and aggressive, taking risks to feed his martyr complex as he feels increasingly lost.And in his dreams..."Welcome to Red Space.""You haven't been here in years."This is an epilogue to Omori in which Hero does not forgive Sunny and is forced to face his own demons in both his sleep and waking hours. His mind rapidly decays as he delves deeper in his psyche and into his self destructive tendencies as he wanders Sunny's headspace, slowly unraveling the truth of why he dreams of the same world Sunny once did and how the dream works.Shoutouts to Serg on discord who helped me refine the idea.
Relationships: Hero/Sweetheart (OMORI)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 201





	1. It's Henry

A young man stands on the roof of the dorms, looking out at the campus. A heavy downpour falls, drenching him as he grips the metal railing. The fields between the lecture halls are green with trees scattered about, waving in the winds. He sighs, pondering what he's doing, what he hopes to achieve.

"Henry man!" A voice calls, "You up here?"

A young man is around Henry's age opens the grey door to the stairs leading back into the dorms and spots hero. He, much like Henry, is charismatic, with blonde hair, longer to Henry's, green eyes, and a bit more of a pale skin tone. He is also shorter than Henry by a hand's length. He wears a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt, over which he slips on an orange rain coat to stave off what looks to be the tears of those above as be approaches Henry.

"Yo man come on let's get to the bus station we're gonna miss our ride," the young man replies.

"I'll be right there," Henry sighs, "I just... wonder what I'm doing."

"You good man?" The young man inquires.

"You know why I do this Joey?" Henry inquires.

"I mean why do you wanna be a neurosurgeon?" Joey inquires, sensing that Hero wishes to open up about something, "You always avoid the topic."

"Its cause I have to save everyone I can," Henry replies, "When I was in high school, this girl I was close to killed herself. She was so kind and... she was the closest I've ever been to anyone I've ever know. She didn't tell me and I didn't see the signs. I failed her, so I vowed, hoping she will forgive me in Heaven, or failing that, that I could forgive myself, by saving as many people as I can."

"That wasn't your fault dude," Joey replies, "Man I know it's hard but you gotta let go. Look, you're headed home for the Summer. Maybe that'll clear your head and you can give me a ring if you need me."

"Maybe you're right," Henry sighs rubbing his eyes, "You're a good friend Joey."

"You are too Henry," Joey replies placing a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder as they walk into the dorms. I mean...

"Why else would your folks call you Hero?..."

Hero was fuming as Sunny stood, dared to, stand before him in the hospital later that week.

Kel spoke first, "Sunny, you don't have to lie to us. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. You're still our friend."

Aubrey added, sighing, "I'm gonna be honest Sunny. If you had told me this a week ago I would never have forgiven you, but after what happened with Basil at the lake... What I did is no different. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah!" Kel replies, "Isn't that right Hero?"

Hero remains silent.

"Hero?" Kel inquires nervously, "You're awfully quiet."

"We're leaving Kel," Hero retorts, "Let's go."

"What?" Kel inquires, caught off guard, "Hero what's gotten into you?"

"I don't associate with murderers," Hero retorts bitterly, "Now let's go."

"This wasn't Sunny's fault," Aubrey retorts, "It was an accident. I get you were close to Mari but-"

"I'm not getting into this," Hero retorts, "Sunny, you stay away from my family, and you stay away from me. I'm going home. Kel, you can call a cab with Aubrey or ride home with me. I don't care."

Hero storms off down the stairs. Kel assures Sunny, "It's OK man. He'll come around. I'll go talk to him."

Kel runs after Hero who unlocks his car door, opening it as he thinks about where to actually drive. He can't tell his family about Sunny and they wouldn't beleive him if they did. Everything he's done for years has been a lie and it's all because of him! It's all because of Sunny.

"Bro!" A voice calls.

Hero turns to see Kel walking through the parkling lot towards him.

"Ready to go?" Hero demands.

"No I wanted to talk," Kel replies.

"Bro," Hero sighs, "There's nothing else to say. He killed Mari. Seems cut and dry doesn't it? Let's just go grab some grub, and move on."

"No," Kel retorts, "This is hard on all of us bro but-"

"But what?" Hero demands, "Does Sunny being sorry magically undo years of pain? Does it bring Mari back? No! Nothing's actually changed, so why should I care? You going home with me or you going home with Aubrey?"

"Sunny had to live with this for years," Kel sighs, "Can you at least thinking about forgiving him?"

Hero replies with only silence.

"Fine," Kel sighs, "I'll cya later Hero. You need to cool off."

With that Kel walks away. Hero sighs, getting in his car. He starts to drive, unsure where. He doesn't want to go home and deal with Kel, there's to much tension and he needs time to cool off. He at least knows Kel won't tell anyone else so he won't get a lecture from his mom about this but...

Hero takes out his phone and makes a call.

"Hey dude," a voice on the other end replies. "What's up?"

"Hey Joey," Hero sighs, "Remember how I told you I do all this cause someone I cared about died from suicide?"

"Yeah," Joey replies, "Why do you ask?"

"It was murder," Hero replies, "That suicide was a cover up."

"Jesus..." Joey replies. "You OK man?"

"Not really," Hero sighs, "I swear I'm the only one willing to do what's right. The killer lied to me for years about it. Does no one else have any sense of honesty?"

"Wait you know who did it?"

"Yeah."

"Why not record a confession?"

"If I try now they'll be suspicious of my intentions."

"Well if this really is a murder as you say then you have to stop them before they hurt someone else."

"Yup. Old Hero playing hero. Of course."

"Is there more to this? Sounds like it's a long story."

"The semantics don't change the facts. I'm to tired to think man. Imma get some shut eye real quick and figure out what to do."

"Alright dude, just, don't do anything rash."

"You know me better man."

"I know. Cya Henry."

"Cya Joey."

The car comes to a stop as Hero sighs, looking at the ceiling. He sits there for a moment, mental exhaustion in his eyes before he drifts off to sleep...

He drifts, in his slumber, to a red, bare room with a single door leading out of the blank space.

...

Welcome to Red Space.

You haven't been here in years.


	2. Welcome to Red Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero meets an unfamiliar face in a familiar place

Welcome to Red Space.

You haven't been here in years.

Hero stands up, looking around the room before him. There's only three things of note within the room.

The first is a stove, turned off. He examines it.

"I don't really feel like cooking," he thinks aloud.

He examines the second object, a surgical table, where he thinks aloud, "I've never liked this stuff."

He examines the third object, a door, and opens it to visit Mari.

He enters a totally black space, bare save for a single tree, thick forests part to make a corridor towards it. Grass crunches as he walks until he spots a kid with a knife in a black shirt. The kid finishes tying a rope before jumping down from the tree.

"Mari!" Hero exclaims, "What did you do to her!?!"

The kid stays silent, gripping his knife. He slowly turns to face Hero, showing the blade.

"You think you're gonna scare me off after what you did you got another thing coming!" Hero yells before rushing forward.

The Culpirt stands there, unblinking with that cold gaze of apathy.

Hero chooses to fight, striking The Culpirt whom is uninjured by the attack, the blow merely colliding harmlessly with his stomach.

In response The Culpirt strangles Hero, gripping his neck. Hero feels his strength leaves him and a sharp pain in his neck as he desperately prys himself free.

Hero coughs, struggling to breathe as his visions darkens. His heart pounds in his ears as he starres daggers at The Culprit. He feels himself losing consciousness, realzing he can't defeat this foe...

But Hero did not succumb.

"You won't get away with this..." Hero gasps out.

The Culprit shoves Hero. Hero staggers back, unable to continue fighting.

"Mari..." He growls, "You... you'll pay for this..."

The ground begins to crack beneath Hero's feet, causing him to fall into the black depths below.

The Culprit swings his knife at the air, looking at the blade, and disappears into the forest.

Hero falls from the sky onto a pile of orange sand that breaks his fall.

"Mari..." He mutters to himself, crying, "No..."

Hero forces himself to his feet, determination and rage in his eyes, "I'll avenge you. I will find The Culprit, I swear."

Hero walks across the cool sands of the oasis, spotting many odd beings as he wanders. Two citrus humanoids sit, sunbathing in beach chairs.

"Pardon me," he greets one, "I'm a bit lost."

The orange one replies, "You're in Orange Oasis friend, and I must say you look familar. Doesn't he brother?"

The other replies, "Yes he does Orange Man. Do we know you from somewhere?"

"Can't say I recall," Hero replies, "Have you seen a kid with a knife?"

"Oh I've heard he's in the space," Orange man nods, "Why would you want to see him? He seems like a cool dude to me."

"And how would I get there?" Hero asks politely, omitting his motive while hiding his irritation at the kind words directed at his enemy.

"Well tickets are sold out you would have to buy one from a scalper," Orange Man replies, "There is one behind Dino Dig but she's pretty sketchy. Pretty sure she sells stolen tickets."

"That'll have to do thank you kindly," Hero replies.

He walks away finding his way to the scalper, a young woman with a large, tattered bow and a worn pink dress. She's thin, to thin, like she hasn't eaten in days.

"I heard you got tickets?" Hero inquires.

"Who's asking?" The woman replies.

"Just a young man looking to travel," Hero replies with his charming smile.

"Wait I know you!" The young woman exclaims, "You're Hero!"

"I'm sorry?" Hero inquires, confused, "We haven't met. Who are you?"

"It's..." The woman sighs, "It's been a long time but it's me. Sweetheart as you knew me but... I go by Brokenheart now."

Brokenheart looks down at her feet and sighs, "Here. For old's time sake. Just... take it."

Hero received train tickets.

"You quite alright madam?" Hero inquires, becoming concerned for the young woman.

"No," Brokenheart admits.

Hero sighs, thinking to himself, "I can't just leave her like this she's starving to death out here...."

"I could use an extra set of hands," Hero explains extending a hand to Brokenheart, "Why don't you tag along?"

Brokenheart inquires, "Where are we going?"

"First to get you some food," Hero replies, "Then we're going after The Culprit. You familar?"

"I've heard of him vaugley," Brokenheart admits, "But no not really."

"Well that's fine two heads are better than one," Hero replies, "Let's go."

Brokenheart joins Hero's party.

"Any places to grab a bite around here?" Hero inquires.

"Don't worry about it I can eat later," Sweetheart replies, "I-"

Hero takes out a pan and starts a fire, "I'll just whip something up."

Hero cooks for a moment, Brokenheart inquiring after an awkward silence outside the station, "So... why are you... here?"

"Pardon?" Hero inquires.

"I thought you would be with your friends," Brokenheart replies, "Looking for... what were you guys doing?"

"I haven't met you before," Hero reiterates, "You must be mistaken."

"You were shorter a week ago," Brokenheart concedes, "But I know it was you. It doesn't add up."

"Well frankly I don't really care," Hero concedes, offering Brokenheart a stack of pancakes on a plate, "Eat up."

"Thank you," Brokenheart replies.

Hero waits for her to eat before stating, "Alright let's go."

With that the two enter the train station. As they get on the train the conductor stops them, "Wait... I know you... Thief! Stop her!"

"Now now sir," Hero replies turning on the charm, "She stole only to survive. You would have done the same to feed yourself. Is this not true? A life is worth more than some tickets. Does this not mean that she did nothing wrong?"

"I missed the part where that's my problem," the ticket puncher retorts, "Police!"

Two sprout moles with police batons attack.

"Two on one then?" Hero asks, "Fine. I tried to be reasonable."

"Oh you're not doing this alone," Brokenheart interjects, "Let's get em!"

Hero strikes the first in the face with a frying pan as Brokenheart follows, swinging her broken flail at the cop.

The cops counter, striking Brokenheart with their batons. Brokenheart recoils in pain yet remains standing.

Hero once more strikes, hitting the first cop right in the heart. The officer flies back from the heavy blow, defeated.

"You bastards!" The remaining cop yells, becoming enraged. He strikes Hero hard in the heart with a wrath fueled blow from his baton. Hero staggers back, his vision darkening from what should be a lethal blow...

But Hero did not succumb.

Sweetheart forces a smile at Hero, trying to feign happiness to reassure him despite it hurting herself to force it. Hero smiles at this kindness, feeling happy as Sweetheart, from the pain of this fake joy, becomes sad.

Hero strikes the cop with a blow to the heart, knocking him over with a truly moving attack that finishes off the officer.

The train blows a whistle.

"That's our cue!" Hero exclaims taking Brokenheart's hand, he rushes her onto the train.

"Stop!" The ticket puncher yells, but it's to late as the train starts to its next location.

The two sit down on opposite sides of the train.

Hero catches his breath, "Well... that was tense."

"Thank you," Brokenheart mutters.

"Huh?" Hero inquires.

"Thank you," Brokenheart repeats, "People don't like me much."

"I mean I wasn't gonna leave you to waste away," Hero replies, "Who are you though? You said you knew me and I'm very lost."

"You really don't remember?"

"No."

"... You must be like him."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. It's a long ride to the forest maybe you should get some shut eye."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Wake me up when we get there."

Brokenheart nods as Hero nods off into slumber. She sighs, "You really are... my hero..."


	3. Brokenheart Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skills for Brokenheart

I am writing this more as an outline for a potential fangame. As such I will be writing tentative skills for each party member. Brokenheart functions much like Aubrey, however getting bonuses when sad or happy rather than angry. She deals major damage and has high HP. Her happy based skills are learned later in the game via a story event but will be written here. I will clarify in a note on the chapter where said plot event is.

**Wink**

Learned at: Start

Description: Wink at a friend or foe, making then happy

Effect: Make one friend or foe happy.

Cost: 5 juice.

**Guard**

Learned at: Start

Description: Acts first, reducing damage taken for one turn.

Effect: Reduces damage taken for one turn.

Cost: 0 juice.

**Famous Face**

Learned at: Level 5

Description: The enemy recognizes Brokenheart, causing all enemies to attack her as she braces herself.

Effect: All enemies target Brokenheart, she has damage taken reduced as if she used guard.

Cost: 15 juice.

**Swipe**

Learned at: Level 9

Description: Brokenheart steals clams from the enemy as she did to survive. She also deals damage and becomes sad.

Effect: Player steals Clams from the enemy equal to 15% what the enemy drops when defeated. Also deals damage and causes Brokenheart to become sad which is meant to imply she's ashamed of what she did to get by.

Cost: 15 juice.

**Fake Smile**

Learned at: Level 12

Description: Force a smile, making a friend happy and Brokenheart sad.

Effect: Brokenheart forces a smile despite being what is implied throughout the game, to be depressed, causing her to become sad as a friend becomes happy.

Cost: 10 juice.

**Heartbreaker**

Learned at: Level 15

Description: Break through their defenses and aim for the heart. If sad lands right in the heart. Decreases enemy defense.

Effect: Deals damage, decreases enemy defense, and if Brokenheart is sad, always crits.

Cost: 15 juice

**Plead**

Learned at: Level 18

Description: Plead with the enemy not to hurt your friends. Decreases enemy's attack. If sad decreases enemy's stats.

Effect: Decreases enemy's attack if Brokenheart isn't sad but all their stats if she is sad.

Cost: 35 juice

**All In**

Learned at: Level 21

Description: Strike three times with everything you have. Damage based on remaining juice. Uses all juice.

Effect: Strikes three times with damage equal to remaining juice on each hit, of course accounting for attack and defense.

Cost: All juice

**Glamorous Pose**

Learned at: Level 24

Description: Look fabulous and strike a pose. Makes all friends happy.

Effect: Makes the entire party happy.

Cost: 45 juice

**Drain**

Learned at: Level 27

Description: Damage enemy juice, stealing it to restore your own. Deals extra damage to sad foes.

Effect: Deals damage to enemy juice rather than HP. All damage dealt is added to Brokenheart's juice.

Cost: 0 juice.

Note: The intention of this skill is to syngergize with All In. I didn't want to just copy Mash from Aubrey in order to help Brokenheart feel unique and I think the concept of using this in boss fights has potential for interesting gameplay allowing Brokenheart to cycle between it and All In for big damage. This is why it costs 0 juice cause this surgery would otherwise not work. The sad foe effect is because attacks already damage juice of sad foes so by that logic their juice would be more vulnerable.

**Love Song**

Learned at: Level 30

Description: Sing for your freinds, raising all their attack. Raises all their stats if happy.

Effect: Boosts attack of all allies, boosts all of their stats if Brokenheart is happy.

Cost: 90 juice

Note: The plot event skills are based on the skills she uses during her boss fight in Omori. I want the player to feel like they get to play as the boss as we all know they would want to during the game.

**Slap**

Learned at: Plot event

Description: Slap a foe, dealing damage and making them angry.

Effect: Damages a foe and makes them angry.

Cost: 15 juice

**Flail Swing**

Learned at: Plot event

Description: Swing your flail at everything in your way, damaging all foes. If happy never misses.

Effect: Damages all foes, if Brokenheart is happy will never miss.

Cost: 45 juice

**Taunt**

Learned at: Plot event

Description: Taunt all foes, dealing mild damage and making them angry.

Effect: Deals mild damage to all foes and inflicts angry on all of them.

Cost: 60 juice


	4. Brokenheart Skills Criticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criticism on the skills for Brokenheart I wanted to share

A really cool dude from the Omori discord named Blew gave me some super useful feedback on Brokenheart's skills that I am pasting here to give him credit for (since I will edit these skills basically word for word as he suggested later, hell if I never get around to that use his versions) and cause it helped me out a lot. You happen across him be nice to him eh?

Only criticism I won't use word for world use is probably adding a juice cost to Drain, although he did suggest making it only work on sad enemies so there you go. I also wanted these easy for easy reference for myself down the line, so, yeah.

> Wink

Learned at: Start

Description: Wink at a friend or foe, making then happy

Effect: Make one friend or foe happy.

Cost: 5 juice.

Nothing wrong with this move, basically pep talk.

> Guard

Learned at: Start

Description: Acts first, reducing damage taken for one turn.

Effect: Reduces damage taken for one turn.

Cost: 0 juice.

Nothing wrong with this move, standard move.

> Famous Face

Learned at: Level 5

Description: The enemy recognizes Brokenheart, causing all enemies to attack her as she braces herself.

Effect: All enemies target Brokenheart, she has damage taken reduced as if she used to guard. Cost: 15 juice.

The move isn't bad, but I was confused a little bit by the wording. The first time I read this I thought she had to use guard before this move, but that wouldn't work because you can't use two skills on the same turn. Anyhow, this move is most similar to hero's skill MESMERIZE. Given the fact that all enemies attack her, but with reduced damage. Hero learns this skill at level 28, so there's a gap between lvl 5 and lvl 28. Then I thought about hero's move CAPTIVATE, which makes all enemies attack him without reduced damage. My only concern is that famous face is learned so early. She already has high hp, so I feel like having a move with reduced damage using little juice is a little broken. UNLESS the enemies have crazy attack stat.

> Swipe

Learned at: Level 9

Description: Brokenheart steals clams from the enemy as she did to survive. She also deals damage and becomes sad.

Effect: The player steals Clams from the enemy equal to 15% what the enemy drops when defeated. Also deals damage and causes Brokenheart to become sad which is meant to imply she's ashamed of what she did to get by.

Cost: 15 juice.

This move reminds me of BREAD SLICE. I don't think it's broken per se. Instead of giving you a healing item it gives you extra money to use for items (snacks and toys). I'm assuming it stacks? Let's say the enemy normally gives you 60 clams, 15% of 60 would be 9 clams. By the end of the battle (assuming she is only fighting one enemy) she would gain 69 clams. Unless you mean Brokenheart becomes too sad to get the remainder of the clams, so she instead only gains 9 clams. I think that the move wouldn't really be used that often in the context of buffs. Brokenheart has high defense, so I can see this move being used on very specific occasions to gain the upper hand. BREAD SLICE is 10 juice by the way. Considering that this isn't a broken move I think 10 juice would be fine.

> Fake Smile

Learned at: Level 12

Description: Force a smile, making a friend happy and Brokenheart sad.

Effect: Brokenheart forces a smile despite being what is implied throughout the game, to be depressed, causing her to become sad as a friend becomes happy.

Cost: 10 juice.

It reminds me of Aubrey's move TWIRL (10 juice, lvl 11). I like the fact that Brokenheart doesn't become happy with their friend. Depending on certain situations it can change the flow of battle to your advantage. An example I'm thinking of is Hero is one of the slower party members. Brokenheart can use FAKE SMILE to make Hero happy, which increases his speed. This means if the party is in a horrible situation, let's say the enemy is faster than Hero and everyone needs to heal before the enemy hits... Brokenheart being sad means she can tank a hit and survive another round. Hero having increased speed can use Homemade Jam on a fallen party member or use snack time. Following this up with FAMOUS FACE, Hero can heal all party members while Brokenheart takes all the blows.

> Heartbreaker

Learned at: Level 15

Description: Breakthrough their defenses and aim for the heart. If sad lands right in the heart. Decreases enemy defense.

Effect: Deals damage, decreases enemy defense, and if Brokenheart is sad, always crits.

Cost: 15 juice

More or less like POWER HIT (20 juice). At first, I was iffy on sad always landing crits and decreasing defense, but sad has reduced attack so it evens out. Maybe bump up the juice? Also, I'm assuming you mean you can only decrease defense of the enemy when sad. I interpreted it as if the enemy is sad, Brokenheart ignores the increased defense. Meaning, HEARTBREAKER just treats a sad enemy as a neutral enemy.

> Plead

Learned at: Level 18

Description: Plead with the enemy not to hurt your friends. Decreases enemy's attack. If sad decreases enemy's stats.

Effect: Decreases enemy's attack if Brokenheart isn't sad but all their stats if she is sad.

Cost: 35 juice

The thing is that this reminds me a little of Omori's skill STARE (45 juice, lvl 25). I feel like it's a little too early to learn this move. Has the potential of being broken, but I don't know if Brokenheart has the least amount of juice to prevent spamming sad plead.

> All In

Learned at: Level 21

Description: Strike three times with everything you have. Damage based on remaining juice. Uses all juice.

Effect: Strikes three times with damage equal to remaining juice on each hit, of course accounting for attack and defense.

Cost: All juice

I feel like if you strike with everything you have, you should be toast. Maybe take some damage from losing all juice?

> Glamorous Pose

Learned at: Level 24

Description: Look fabulous and strike a pose. Makes all friends happy.

Effect: Makes the entire party happy.

Cost: 45

No issues with it. It's basically MEGAPHONE, but happy instead.

> Juice Drain

Learned at: Level 27

Description: Damage enemy juice, stealing it to restore your own. Deals extra damage to sad foes.

Effect: Deals damage to enemy juice rather than HP. All damage dealt is added to Brokenheart's juice. Cost: 0 juice.

Note: The intention of this skill is to synergize with All In. I didn't want to just copy Mash from Aubrey in order to help Brokenheart feel unique and I think the concept of using this in boss fights has potential for interesting gameplay allowing Brokenheart to cycle between it and All In for big damage. This is why it costs 0 juice cause this surgery would otherwise not work. The sad foe effect is because attacks already damage the juice of sad foes so by that logic their juice would be more vulnerable.

I think it should cost juice. If you don't want it to cost juice, then the skill would only work on sad enemies because they lose juice regardless. Given the fact that most enemies aren't sad and must be made sad, the extra boost in attack (taking juice) is alright.

> Love Song

Learned at: Level 30

Description: Sing for your friends, raising all their attacks. Raises all their stats if happy.

Effect: Boosts attack of all allies, boosts all of their stats if Brokenheart is happy.

Cost: 90 juice

I think this should move only raise the attack of allies. It's sort of like Kel's skill RALLY (50 juice). If you want to raise something else then I would suggest ENERGY. There's a snack called snowcone that increases all the stats of a party member. I think it would be too much for all party members' stats to be boosted if she were happy.

Note: The plot event skills are based on the skills she uses during her boss fight in Omori. I want the player to feel like they get to play as the boss as we all know they would want to during the game.

> Slap

Learned at: Plot event

Description: Slap a foe, dealing damage and making them angry.

Effect: Damages a foe and makes them angry.

Cost: 15

No problems with it.

> Juice Flail Swing

Learned at: Plot event

Description: Swing your flail at everything in your way, damaging all foes. If happy never misses. Effect: Damages all foes, if Brokenheart is happy will never miss.

Cost: 45 juice

The thing is that the emotion happy has an increased chance of whiffing an attack. Maybe Sweetheart's attack has 85% chance of hitting? Maybe a juice increase?

> Taunt

Learned at: Plot event

Description: Taunt all foes, dealing mild damage and making them angry.

Effect: Deals mild damage to all foes and inflicts angry on all of them.

Cost: 60 juice

Don't have a problem with it.


	5. Playing Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero begins to break down and makes a reckless choice.

Hero snaps awake in his car. He stretches as he wonder aloud, "What time is it anyways?'

Hero takes out his phone and looks at the time, finding it to be an hour later. 

"Better get home before it gets any later," Hero sighs before spotting a text on his phone from Joey.

"Hey dude there's a concert downtown near the hospital," the text reads, "I've got a spare ticket if you want to tag along."

"Beats going home now," Hero concedes solemnly.

"I'm game I'll see you there," he texts back.

Hero heads to the concert hall where he meets up with Joey, who waves from him in the line wearing a jacket.

"Yo Henry!" He calls.

Hero rushes over to greet Joey, "Howdy dude!"

"You into rock?" Joey inquires.

"I was in middle school," Hero replies, "I prefer jazz. You?"

"Pop is actually my cup of tea but I enjoy some rock," Joey replies, "I love how upbeat pop is."

"I love as soothing jazz is," Hero replies, "But the upbeat energy of pop is pretty good and-"

Hero overhears from two shady men that walk by. "You got the crack?"

Hero discreetly records the two with his phone, knowing something is up.

"Yeah come on the customer called about withdraws," the other replies, "And keep your voice down the cops might hear."

"They're on our payroll they may as well be deaf," the first laughs. 

"This guy is a big buyer isn't he?" The second inquires.

"Yeah dude can't sing if he doesn't get this he gets withdraws," the first adds, "We got him hooked on cocaine years ago been milking him ever since."

"I've gotta go I'll be right back," Hero explains.

"You OK?" Joey inquires.

"Just have to do everything myself and something came up," Hero bitterly replies attempting to hide it, "It'll be just a moment."

Hero runs to his car and open the trunk, grabbing a jacket and a frying pan. He pulls it over his face to hide his identity and follows the two men down an alley leading backstage where one takes out a brick of cocaine. Hero films as they discuss, "How is this worth several thousand dollars?" The younger asks the more experienced, whom was the first to speak when Hero first saw them.

"Cocaine is pricy," the man replies, "You learn that pretty quick in this business. Even worth a life... You fucking rat. Come out!"

Hero reveals himself, smirking, "I've filmed everything. You lose."

"What do we do?" The younger asks.

"Ice em," the older explains, "Dump his body, and break his phone to destory the evidence. Who are you?"

"Apparently the only one enforcing the law in this darn town," Hero smiles madly, "My friends hide a murderer and the cops hide the drug trade. I have to save everyone myself! You know who I am!?!"

Hero grips his frying pan, "I'm the Hero."

Hero's delusional state grows as the two approach him, out of the corner of his eye he swears he sees Brokenheart before they attack.

"Make it quick," the older demands, "Cops will turn a blind eye anyways."

Hero strikes the younger one with his frying pan first, dealing a heavy blow to the ribs. The man cries out in pain.

"You foolish brat!" the older one exclaims, "I'll teach you to mess with the cartel. We OWN this town!"

The older goon stabs Hero. A sharp pain spreads from his abdomen through his whole body, warm liquid drippin down his stomach.

"You fucking idiot!" A voice yells from behind. Hero tells to see Joey rushing in, his face hidden under his jacket, and anger in his eyes as he drop kicks the older goon, knocking him unconscious. "You can't just go into a fight, let alone outmanned!"

Hero is bleeding heavily but manages o gather the strength to strike the younger goon again. However, Joey is faster than Hero, kicking the goon in the head, knocking him unconscious.

'Thanks," Her replies catching his breath, "I-"

Joey decks Hero in the face, yelling, "What is wrong with you!?!"

"That hurt!" Hero retorts.

"That was reckless!" Joey proceeds, "You could have died! What would that have done to your family? To your friends? To me?"

"It's not like anyone else was gonna enforce the law!" Hero retorts, "Look!"

Hero hands his phone to Joey who watches the video and demands, "And then what!?! If what they say is true we can't show this to the police!"

Hero thinks for a moment before replying, "The news."

"What?" 

"We leak it to the press," Hero replies, "The police at least have to look like they care. We leak this to the press and use that to pressure the cops into action to maintain the façade."

"OK," Joey sighs, "I guess. Lemme patch you up I got some gauze in my car."

The two walk towards Hero's car. where Hero sits in the passenger seat as Joey explains, "You need to think about your friends."

Hero hears the back door open and spots Brokenheart sitting in the back. He rubs his eyes, asking, "Sorry could you repeat that?"

He still looks at Brokenheart, wondering if he's lost it. He thinks about what he did. He acted without thinking. He has to do this, right? Who else is going to? His friends aren't gonna expose Mari's murder, the cops are corrupt apparently, and so far the only one around him who's done anything is him. It's been like this for years, even when Mari was around he took care of the group and his family, so why would that change? Now he just ahs to do more, go bigger. No one's gonna help him he's supposed to help everyone else... right?

"I'm sorry," Hero sighs.

"Your wound should be fine," Joey sighs, "But Hero, seriously, what's gotten into you?"

"I just let my emotions get the better of me," Hero chuckles, downplaying the issue. What is he gonna do, say "my mind is rapidly decaying and I think I'm hallucinating. I have to do everything myself and can't ask for help cause everyone expects me to be the one who helps." Of course not, he is expected to help and how can he help is everyone is trying to help him? Besides, now that he thinks about it, he doesn't wanna turn Sunny in either, or rather, eh represses this desire into The Culprit within his dreams. It was his sister, he has suffered far more and he can't to that to Sunny.

"OK," Joey sighs, "Just, talk to me if you need to. I'm no snitch if you wanna keep it on the down low."

"Thanks," Hero replies.

Yeah that's not happening. he's Hero, he has to do everything himself. He has this under control.

Or so he believes.

For the record, he does not.

"Cya later man," Hero replies getting out of the car, "And I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"You'd do the same for me," Joey responds.

Yeah, he would, cause he helps everyone. In letting Joey help him, he failed Joey in his own eyes. 

"Sweet dreams dude," Joey responds.

With that Hero gets in his car, looking in his rear view mirror, "Get it together man. Joey is right, if you get hurt you hurt everyone around you just like Mari's death did. Yet, I have to do this, who else is gonna, I have to take care of the group like before, I have to handle the law cause cops are out I guess, and I should have handled that without Joey. I'm Hero, I help everyone, even..."

The Culprit flashes in the passenger seat for a split second. 

"I'll make sure the others are OK," Hero replies, "I should check on Sunny. But... no his sister died. I should just... bury the thoughts..."

Darkness gathers around Hero as he hyperventilates, The Culprit flashing once more in the seat by him, "Repress the anger. He's suffered more. I don't get to feel this way. I'm Hero... I'm the Hero..."

Hero is consumed by darkness, light returning in his bedroom. He is confused for a moment. When did he get here? He checks his phone.

"When did I leak the files to the news?" He mutters to himself, "I... don't remember..."

He decides to bursh it off. "I'm OK. I've got this. I just need some sleep and I'll be fine."

He lays down and goes to sleep...

Welcome to Red Space.

You have to avenge Mari.


	6. Rocking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hero makes a new friend in his dreams, and faces a new foe as Brokenheart reveals how her heart broke.

Welcome to Red Space.

You have to avenge Mari.

Hero once more looks around the red room. He ponders his current situation. What was he doing again? It was very important. He...

"The Culprit..." He growls bitterly as he opens the door.

The train pulls to a stop, its breaks screeching to a halt as it pulls into the station. Brokenheart greets Hero with a soft tone which holds at least some amount of joy, "Welcome back."

"Did I miss anything?" Hero inquires as he stretches.

"No not really," Brokenheart replies, "But I've been thinking. What's our plan when we find The Culprit?"

"We handle the problem," Hero replies.

"But what does that mean?" Brokenheart asks.

Hero does not respond, unsure how to respond. On some level maybe he does want to forgive but on the other hand he is suppressing a large amount of rage. He just...

"We'll figure it out," He replies.

Brokenheart decides not to pry anymore, understanding that Hero likley doesn't want to answer, or rather, she won't like the answer.

The two arrive in the forest, the trees lush and thick, the air fresh and cool. There's a sense of peace in this place, of ease.

"So which way to the sky?" Hero inquires.

"You're gonna wanna head up the ladder," Brokenheart replies, "But uhhh... if we could make a detour I wanna check something."

"OK sure," Hero replies.

"Great," Sweetheart responds, "I just wanna see if some folks recognize you."

Sweetheart leads Hero north to a park where he, to his confusion, spots Kel and Aubrey.

He finds himself totally lost. How are they here? Why do they look off in a way he can't quite place?

"Do you recognize this place?" Brokenheart inquires.

"Can't say I do," Hero replies, "But I do recognize my friends. They look off though."

"Off how?"

"I dunno younger? I can't quite place it."

"Is that Hero?" Aubrey inquires spotting Hero.

"Yo bro!" Kel exclaims rushing over with Aubrey, "Back from work already?"

"Work?" Hero inquires. What's Kel talking about? He doesn't have a Summer job. Something here doesn't add up.

"Yeah you were working at Last Resort right?" Aubrey inquires, "We haven't seen you for a while."

"You must be mistaken," Hero explains, "I've been dealing with some... personal matters."

"You should visit more," Kel replies, "Stop by when you're done with that."

"Sure," Hero replies, "Anyways, we gotta go. Have a great day guys."

"Cya later Hero!" Aubrey replies with a smile.

"Come back soon bro!" Kel adds.

Hero and Brokenheart walk away, Brokenheart having stayed at the edge of the park, as if to avoid attention.

"So what was your goal?" Hero inquires.

"You don't know this place?" Brokenheart inquires.

"No can't say I do," Hero replies, "I'm sorry I'm assuming I look like someone with the same name. I understand if that's hard for you."

"I don't blame you I think I know why," Brokenheart admits, "It's... I know someone who knows about this stuff. We can worry about it later. Let's head up to the stars."

The duo proceed into the forest, Hero pondering his current mess. What he's going to do when he finds The Culprit. How he's even going to do it. The Culprit is stronger than him, or, was when he was alone. Is Brokenheart even enough help to defeat him?

"Do you think we can even beat The Culprit?" Hero inquires.

"He's strong from what I've heard," Brokenheart admits, "I don't know. Have you had a run in with him?"

"Yeah he's... not someone to mess with," Hero admits, "If only my friend Joey was here. We'll find a way.

The two reach the cosmos, Hero spotting a poster as they walk into town.

"You gotta be kidding me," Hero growls.

"What's up?" Brokenheart inquires tearing down the poster.

Hero reads the poster aloud, "Higher Than Stars feat. The Culprit! He's on stage! Like he's done nothing!"

"So what do we do frontal assault?" Brokenheart inquires taking the poster back, "I've stolen from there before they'll know my face."

"Did you steal every ticket?"

"If they sell tickets they probably hate me. I was just so hungry and..."

"Stealing to survive is not wrong. I'm nor judging you, just asking for future reference so we don't get into needless conformation. And frontal assault is a bad idea. He's gotta have security right?"

"I mean I stole the tickets by passing through the junkyard and sneaking backstage," Brokenheart elaborates, "We could do that."

"Sounds like a plan."

The duo proceed through the junkyard, fighting off possessed boom boxes and discarded cassette tapes at first, but slowly running into foes of more nefarious design. Creatures festering in piles of discarded needles, Junkie Porcupines, broken bongs left to rot in the dump, Cracked Crackpipes, and finally discarded lighters with smoke still leaking out, Discarded Lighters.

This carries on until they reach the entrance to the backstage.

"Locked," Hero sighs, "Any ideas?"

"This flail isn't just for show," Brokenheart replies, "Stand back."

Sweetheart slams her flail into the door, breaking it open.

"After you Hero," Brokenheart smiles.

"Thanks," Hero replies patting herself her on the shoulder, "You're a good friend. I appreciate you being here."

Brokenheart looks down at her feet in shame, "You don't have to lie to me. You don't have to pretend to like me for money. I'm broke."

"I know that's how you know I'm telling the truth," Hero smiles, "Brokenheart I don't know your past, but there's always the future. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Brokenheart shakes her head, "No. I'm fine. Let's go."

The duo proceed backstage to see a man in an overly extravagant outfit snorting a line of coke, sitting on the other end of a table from The Culprit.

The man's outfit resembles that of death metal rockers, heavy use of black with silver trimmings, his eyes red and wide open, bloodshot. There are spikes on his shoulders and smaller decorative spikes along the arms and legs of the suit.

"Want a line?" The rockstar asks.

"You disgust me," the Culprit growls.

"Come on kid you've killed before isn't that worse?" The rockstar laughs.

"You know why I'm here, High as Space?" The Culprit demands, "I'm here for the clams. That's all. I've sinned before yes, but you continue to sin. Even then, many find my sins forgivable."

"Maybe it is but that's a separate discussion," Hero interjects as he reveals himself, "You're going down Culpirt!"

"I'll go on stage," The Culprit sighs, more annoyed than anything else, "Handle these two."

The Culprit leaves, Hero steps forward, glaring at High as Stars, "Stand aside you crackhead."

"Oh?" He laughs, "But this is where the fun begins! Been a while since I've had someone to toy with!"

High as Stars takes out his guitar, "Let's rock!"

High as Stars attacks!

"I'm making sure they hear my sounds in Hell itself!" High as Stars exclaims before strumming his guitar. He plays deadly death metal, a deafening sound fills the room with each strum.

"My ears!" Hero yells.

Brokenheart and Hero are injured by the intense sounds.

"I'm blow your skulls to high Heaven with my beats!" High as Stars exclaims.

"You reckless moron!' A voice yells.

Joey leaps into the fray, drop kicking High as Stars.

Joey uses a whole chicken to nourish and restore his allies, exclaiming, "You gonna pick a fight with some bastard you need back up! You gotta tell me these things man!"

"Joey?" Hero asks.

"Come on let's wreck this fool!" Joey exclaims.

"Friend of yours?" Brokenheart inquires.

"Yeah buddy from college," Hero replies, "Thanks Joey."

The trio continue the battle. Once more facing down High as Stars.

High as Stars plays his guitar one more with a heavy strum, one more playing some deadly death metal once more, drawing blood from Brokenheart's ears.

Hero then spots where the sound is coming from, a set of speakers in the back of the room. He motions to Joey who nods in understanding.

Hero quickly whips up some Fast Food for his friends to nourish them after the last assault. Joey rushes the speakers in the back of the room, performing a drop kick which injures both the speakers and himself, dealing a heavy blow to the speakers as the outer shell flies off.

"Hey don't touch my amps!" High as Stars yells.

Brokenheart swings her flail at the speakers, breaking them, electricity speaking as they shatter and bits of plastic and metal fly everywhere.

"My beats!" High as Stars yells, "Well, guess I'll have to do this the hard way! Hand to hand! Let's have some fun with it!"

First, in rapid succession, High as Stars insults the whole party, Angering all of them before he does a line of coke, snorting it like a rapid animal. He feels his body become energized and his mind race with manic thoughts. He smiles wide, teeth barred and drooling.

Finally, High as Stars strikes at Joey with his guitar, Joey realizing that High as Stars strength has been boosted by the rush of the drug before he becomes Toast.

To reassure Hero, Brokenheart fakes a smile at him, making him happy but herself sad by the falsehood of the expression.

Once more High as Stars strikes, hitting Brokenheart with his guitar with a dull blow.

Hero uses some life jam to restore Joey to life as Brokenheart pleads with High as Stars not to hurt her friends.

While he does hesitate slightly he strikes once more at Joey, who is injured by the blow but stays standing.

Joey chews himself out for his own foolishness of getting into this mess, making himself sad as Hero makes fast food again to restore his allies.

High as Stars roasts Hero, making him angry before he attacks with a dull blow, followed by a moving attack from Brokenheart's flail, and finally a finishing moving drop kick to the heart from Joey.

"You bastards!" High as Stars yells, "I- Agh- no..."

High as Stars falls over. Joey checks his pulse, "My God. He..."

"What have we done?" Brokenheart gasps out, "We-"

"Wasn't us," Hero elaborates looking at the body, "Heart attack, cocaine overdose. Not on our hands. Now let's get this culprit!"

Hero rushes out on stage with his allies to see the Culprit already on the other end of the room, speaking into a mic, "That's all for tonight. I'll be in the castle in the Lost Forrest performing for the king! Rock into the cosmos!"

And he's gone.

"He got away," Hero growls, heading back to the backstage.

"So what now?" Brokenheart asks.

"I take it you're going to the castle as he mentioned?" Joey inquires.

Hero nods.

"And can I talk you out of this?" Joey inquires.

"Not a chance," Hero replies.

"Ugggh," Joey sighs, "I'll help so you don't die I guess, but what did this guy do to you?"

"He killed someone I care about," Hero explains.

"Well that can wait until tomorrow," Joey replies, "You guys got a place to crash?"

"No," Brokenheart replies.

"Let's crash at my place in town," Joey replies, "Lead the way Hero!"

After taking a shortcut through the concert hall the trio find their way to a quaint place in town where Joey explains, "I've set up a sleeping bag, there's only one bed and one couch so which of you guys-"

"I'll take the bag," Hero states.

"No you can have the couch," Brokenheart replies.

"I insist," Hero responds, "You haven't had a good place to sleep in how long? You deserve it."

"I'll go set up then," Joey replies.

Hero goes to follow him, but Brokenheart grabs his shirt sleeve, "Can we talk?"

"Sure?" Hero replies confused, "Are you OK?"

"Why don't you hate me?" Brokenheart demands.

"What?"

"Why?... Why don't you hate me?"

"Why... would I? You've been a pretty solid friend to me since day one."

"You don't remember what I did do you?"

"Brokenheart, I'm not going to judge you. You can talk to me."

Brokenheart sighs, "I used to live in the dessert, when I was a kid. I was poor and alone. Then a man offered me a castle. A beautiful castle with money and power. I had it all... but I wasn't... happy. So I thought I needed love. I searched for love but... I never found it. I looked high and low, losing everything I gained. During this I acted like a, well, to be candid, a bitch. Everyone at the castle loved me so I assumed everyone did and I started to love the monster I had become. But... no one loved me. They loved the money I was a means to a paycheck. Sure some Sprout Moles were genuine but most people hated me. I was Sweetheart! I was great! Surely there was a mistake. So, I went to speak to someone better than me I had made. Someone who could tell me how to find love... someone... Perfect."

It was months ago when Sweetheart climbed to the top of the moutian where Brokenheart sat, sipping tea, "I knew you would come, Sweetheart."

"Then you must know why I'm here,' Sweetheart retorted, "Why aren't I getting what I deserve? Everyone treats me like crap! I can't find work! I can hardly enough to eat! I'm sleeping out in the cold! Why? Why is this happening to me!?!"

"Oh you're getting exactly what you deserve," Perfectheart retorted, "Let me tell you about someone I knew. She was a bitch, screamed and complained all the time. Threw people into dungeons and was arrogant has can be. Everyone only tolerated her cause she had a rich friend, a Keeper of a Castle, funding her escapades."

"What a jerk!"

"It's you."

"What?"

"You're that person. You're a selfish, narcaccistic, worthless woman, and you get what you deserve. I am perfect, and I see you for what you are."

Perfectheart charges a beam in her hands, "Now get out of my sight."

Perfectheart blasted Sweetheart away, sending her to the bottom of the mountain. She lay in the snow, processing what she had heard and...

Sweetheart has changed.

Sweetheart now hates herself.

Sweetheart forgot Slap.

Sweetheart forgot Flail Swing.

Sweetheart forgot Taunt.

Sweetheart has become Brokenheart.

With that Brokenheart got up, and, crying, trudged through the snow away from the storm...

"I hate myself," Brokenheart cries out back in the present, "So much..."

"But you've changed," Hero replies, "You've become modest and kind. You're hurt, and yeah, you deserve consequences for your actions, but, can't you still mend yourself?"

"What?" Brokenheart inquires, confused.

Hero smiles kindly, wiping her tears away, "Why not keep trying to be better? To be someone kind and compassionate, someone people will love, someone you will love. Finding love starts with finding yourself. Why not become the Sweetheart you wish you were, the one you thought you were? Be that kind, loving person for real. I beleive in you, Sweetheart."

Brokenheart hugs Hero tightly, "Please don't sleep."

"What?" Hero asks, confused, "I... don't understand."

"Just..." Brokenheart pleads, "Can you just... stay here a sec?"

Hero nods in silent understanding, after hugging Brokenheart back for a moment he asks her, "You feel better? You think you can be better?"

Brokenheart nods.

"Good," Hero replies, "Now let's get some shut eye. I'm exhausted."

"But..." Brokenheart pleads, only for Hero to already be inside.

Joey exits and inquires, "Hey um.. I don't remember anything before today so imma ask you outright. He's not one of us. You know that. Right?"

"I know," Brokenheart sighs.

"He can't love you," Joey reminds.

"I know."

"Well, at least you have me as a friend and... for what it's worth, I beleive in you too."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Let's get some shut eye."

Brokenheart nods, following Joey inside before stopping in the doorway, muttering to herself, "Please dream... for one more night... please dream for just one more..."

With that she enters Joey's house and goes to sleep...

Hero wakes up the next morning to the sunlight beaming on his face...

What was he dreaming about again?

Probably nothing important...


	7. Joey Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skills for Joey.

And now the skills for Joey. Joey functions as an in-between of Omori and Kel, with higher speed and damage than the rest of the party. He specializes and angry and happy as his emotions. Of course to compensate has the lowest HP.

Chew Out

Learned At: Start

Description: Chew a friend or foe out for being stupid or careless, making then sad.

Effect: Make a friend or foe sad.

Cost: 5 juice.

Guard

Learned at: Start

Description: Acts first, reducing damage taken for one turn.

Effect: Reduces damage taken for one turn.

Cost: 0 juice.

Dropkick

Learned at: Level 3

Description: Strike the enemy with a heavy blow, but land hard on the ground and damage yourself too.

Effect: Deals heavy damage but also hurts the user.

Costs: 10 juice.

Collected Kick 

Learned At: Level 7

Description: Collect yourself and strike, damaging a for and removing your emotion. Cannot miss. If happy is removed increase speed. If angry is removed increase attack.

Effect: An attack that removes emotions from the user and cannot miss. If the user is happy then they gain a speed buff, and if they are angry they gain an attack buff.

Roundhouse Kick

Learned at: Level 11

Description: A wide sweeping kick that damages all foes. Ignores defense if the user is angry.

Effect: Damages all foes.

Cost: 30 juice

Kick Barrage

Learned at: Level 14

Description: A barrage of rapid kicks. Hits twice normally, but three times if the user is angry.

Effect: An attack that hits two times, but if the user is angry, hits three times.

Cost: 25 juice

Mean Joke

Learned At: Level 18

Description: Make a joke about a friend that's just a little to mean. Makes the user happy while making the friend angry. 

Effect: Makes the user happy while making the targeted friend angry. 

Have Fun With It

Learned at: Level 21

Description: Strike an enemy while taunting them. Deals damage and makes the user happy. If user is already happy, makes the target angry.

Effect: Deals damage and makes the user happy, is user is already happy, makes then estatic and makes the target angry.

Cost: 30 juice

Quick Footed Stance

Learned at: Level 24

Description: Move fast and strike hard by improving your stance. Boosts speed and attack. If happy greatly boosts speed and attack.

Effect: Boosts speed and attack, but if happy, boosts speed and attack by double the normal amount.

Cost: 50 juice

How Did You Get Us In This Mess!?!

Learned at: Level 27

Description: Demand to know how everyone screwed up so badly to get into this situation, making everyone sad.

Effect: Makes the whole party sad.

Cost: 45 juice.

Pressure Point Kick

Learned at: Level 30

Description: Strike at the enemy's pressure point so the next attack will strike right in the heart. If ecstatic all attacks this turn will strike the heart.

Effect: Deals damage and guarantees the next attack that hits the enemy will crit. If ecstatic all attacks this turn will crit.

Cost: 70 juice

I do worry I didn't give him enough skills for either emotion. I want each party member to spec in two emotions rather than one in order to add flavor and help the gameplay feel distinct. I may revisit his skills later for this reason. I also made his last skill require ecstatic because I worried it would be overpowered otherwise, although maybe just happy could work. Feedback is welcome on balancing the emotions for this guy. Thanks.


	8. I'm The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero helps his loved ones as he ponders who he wants to be.

What were you dreaming about?

Probably nothing important.

Hero groans in pain, "Owww..."

He sits up on his bed, gritting his teeth, "Yeah that doesn't feel great but it had to be done."

He lifts his shirt to look at his bandaged stomach. He sighs and exits his room, finding it early morning, the lights off, the house still. He hears a cry in the distance, and approaches it.

He opens the door to the room, picking up his little sister in his arms, holding her in an attempt to calm her, "Hey... hey... morning Sally."

Hero holds Sally in his arm as she stops crying, "Hey hey. Yeah see? It's OK. Hero's here... Hero..."

Hero sighs, "Why do I have to be Hero? Huh? Why isn't Henry enough? I wish I could just... be... Henry. But I'm the Hero, aren't I?"

Henry carries Sally out of her room, "Come on let's go make breakfast for everyone."

Hero walks into the kitchen, turning on the stove with one hand and comforting Sally with the other. He takes a moment to check his phone and spots a news story about the Hero.

"Well this must be interesting," he chuckles to himself.

He turns on the news story, listening to the new anchor over the sizzling of bacon and eggs. The smell of fresh food fills his nostrils. The news anchor speaks, "Authorities from outside the allegedly corrupt prescient have been called to address the matter. Several arrests have been made already. However this mysterious Hero has been a cause for concern amongst many. While the matter of the corrupt police forces is now being resolved, this vigilante is still out there. A criminal psychologist has joined us this morning to give his thoughts."

The criminal psychologist speaks, "This, Hero, is likely experiencing some sort of severe psychological break. Why strike now of all times with a frying pan of all things? According to the members of the drug ring he assaulted, he could have easily ran and seemed woefully unprepared to fight. I suspect that this man is fulfilling a martyr complex that's been growing for a long time to remedy a sense of failure or inadequacy. While he may seem benevolent now, it is possible his delusions could become dangerous if he is allowed to continue. While there is a chance he will pull himself together, if he is seen again, he must be stopped."

"Heh," Hero chuckles, "Like that's an option for me."

Hero puts his phone in his pocket as he sets up three plates, with eggs set as eyes and strips of bacon set as a smile. He smiles at his work. He feels content in this moment. That this is enough. Small kindness. He feels...

Like Henry.

"If only I could be Henry," Hero chuckles, "Just do small things like this and... that would be enough, but I'm not allowed to, am I? I'm the Hero..."

Hero sets Sally in her chair, "Let's get you some formula eh?"

Sunny opens the cabinets, looking for the baby formula when he hears footsteps enter the room.

"Mornin' kid," his dad greets, "You're up early."

"Breakfast is ready," Hero replies, "I was up early so, thought I would whip up some grub."

"You've always been caring like that," his dad chuckles, "Just like your old man."

His dad lifts Sally into his arms and elaborates, "I had a text from Sunny's mom this morning. Him and Basil are getting out of the hospital day after tomorrow. They'll be stopping by on their way to their new home."

"That's great," Hero replies.

"Is it?" The Culprit inquires sitting across from Hero, looking him dead in the eye, "Maybe for Henry it is, but Hero won't forgive them, will he? And you're the Hero..."

Hero rubs his eyes, and The Culprit was gone. He collects himself and comments, "I think I'll get some fresh air. Always nice and cool on these Summer mornings."

"Alrighty," his dad replies, "I'll go ahead and get Sally some formula."

"Thanks," Hero smiles, "Be back soon."

Hero gives his dad a one armed hug on the way out and exits his house, thinking aloud, "I need to clear my head. I need to go somewhere I can be alone..."

Hero walks through the sleepy town, silence fills it as it remains in slumber. Each of his footsteps creates a soft crunch on the dew covered grass as he enters the park. He presses through the forest to his old hangout spot.

He enters the place, trying for think, and by the lake he spots her. In white, she stands at the edge of the water.

"Mari?" Hero inquires.

"What's your name?" Mari inquires.

"What?" Hero, confused.

"What's your name?"

"You know me it's..."

He hesitates.

"You're nor a Hero," Mari sighs, "You're just... You have to choose, and I hope you'll choose who you want to be, rather than who you feel you have to be."

Mari is gone in a flash of bright light.

"Hero?" A voice asks.

Hero turns to see Aubrey, confusion in her eyes, "Why are you here? It's really early."

"Why are you here are you OK?" Hero deflects.

"I'm just clearing my head," Aubrey replies, "But while you're here I have a question."

"Shoot."

Aubrey walks over to the lake and demands, "I pushed Basil, just like Sunny pushed Mari, so why are you treating me any different than him? Both were accidents, so what's the difference?"

"I just..." Hero sighs, "Need some time to process. OK?"

"Look I get forgiving is hard," Aubrey admits, "But it wasn't Sunny's fault, and if you hate him, you have to hate me too, which you clearly don't."

"I don't... hate Sunny it's just," Hero explains, "A lot. I'll talk to him and Basil when they stop by tomorrow OK?"

"Fine," Aubrey replies, "That's fair. Wanna go grab some breakfast?"

"Sure my treat," Hero replies, "Take it your mom doesn't feed you?"

"She's usually to high to," Aubrey replies as they walk towards the strip mall.

Hero stops dead, his face more serious than when he sees a spider, "Are you safe?"

"What?"

"Are you safe?"

"I don't get any second hand smoke from her weed and I don't steal her lsd if that's what you're asking," Aubrey replies.

"Can we prove she has it?" Hero demands.

"I mean," Aubrey sighs, "She leaves the house once every two weeks and the cops never cared so-"

"Go to my house," Hero demands sternly, "I'll whip up some breakfast for you when I get there. I have to run an errand. Is she going out this morning?"

"Hero what are you-" Aubrey demands concerned.

"Answer the question."

"Yes but-"

"Go."

"Hero are you OK? You see-"

"Now."

Aubrey realizes it's best not to protect and listens.

Hero smiles madly, "I'm the Hero... time to face another villain."

Hero rushes to Aubrey's house, taking out his phone and recording as Aubrey's mother exits the home. He follows discreetly as she enters the church.

"But there's no service today," Hero mutters, "Unless something else is going on..."

Hero sneaks in, hiding his face under the same jacket as before. He listens in, hiding in the shadows of the corner cast by the rising sun before the town awakens.

"Welcome back," the pastor greets a group of five himself excluded, "Once more we return to use all God's gifts to man. Every seed and all that can be made from it. I have delivered these gifts unto you, children of God, and, our new lost lamb I see in the corner. Come lost lamb, your first taste of God's gifts is free..."

"God's gifts?" Hero chuckles, shutting the door behind him, "So... You do drugs and call it faith?"

"Yes," the pastor replies, "It is said in Genesis 1:29."

"I don't care what your books say," Hero growls bitterly, "For if God is good, then he will stand with what is right, and you are just filth who hurt someone I care about. I've filmed everything, you will fail a drug test clearly. It's over."

"You must have dealt with my connections in the city?" The pastor chuckles.

"Of course," Hero glares, "I'm the Hero. You're the villain."

"And how do you claim that we are wrong?" The pastor demands, "We merely follow the word of God."

"Please we've had those texts for thousands of years," Hero retorts, "They have been edited and translated beyond recognition. I will stand for there likley being a higher power of some sort, but we cannot know for certain which one or ones or what they want. Therefore we must live as if there is no God even one wishes to argue there is. You zealous filth use God to judge with homophobia and use faith to defend sin. The only path to God one can truly follow, since all texts are butchered beyond recognition is to pretend there isn't one and rely on logics and ethics."

"What are you saying, child of God?" The pastor demands bitterly.

"I'm saying if there is a God, God hates you," Hero growls. He points his frying pan at the pastor and grips it tightly, his wrath beyond any he's known before, knowing how these people hurt Aubrey with their lies by proxy of her mother, "And I hate you too."

The zealots close in around Hero, but the pastor raises his hand and explains, "Let us test that. God will always side with what is just. If God will side with you, so be it, but prove it to me."

The pastor throws his robes aside, revealing himself to be well toned in spite of his age, "I will rip your proof of our sin from your hands and shove it down your throat you blasphemous fool!"

The pastor charges Hero, whom is fuming with borderline murderous intent. Hero takes a heavy blow to the stomach, reopening his wound as he coughs up blood. He staggers back.

"Behold!" The pastor exclaims, "The enemies of God are weak and fragile! He cannot stand against the light of the Lord!"

Hero charges the pastor with everything he has, his vision darkens, forming a tunnel around the pastor. Around his enemy.

An image of Aubrey flashes in his mind.

"You won't hurt her again..." Hero growls.

Hero strikes the pastor in the face, breaking his nose. Blood spews from the zealot's nose.

His vision fades in and out, but he centers himself.

An image of Kel flashes in his mind.

"He's already lost one. I won't let him have another taken away from him!" He screams, shattering the ribs of the pastor with a blow from his pan.

The pastor is now afraid, at this point fearing for his life.

Hero tightens his grip on his pan...

An image of Sunny flashes in his mind as he yells, "And even he doesn't deserve the pain of losing someone else!"

Hero hits the pastor in the face with a frying pan, knocking a tooth out. The pastor falls to the ground, coughing up blood.

Hero grabs his phone as those around watch in horror. He dials 911.

He exclaims to all in the room, "Any who try to run end up like him!"

Hero has a vision of the Culprit flash in his mind, looking at him from the front of the church, as the operator inquires, "911 What is emergency?"

"I would like to report five cases of illegal drug use at the church in Faraway, one case of drug selling, and one case of child neglect," Hero replies.

"Very well sir we will send an officer right over," the operator replies, "But... who is this?"

Hero smiles madly, "I'm the Hero..."

He shatters the phone in his hand and explains, "They'll clean up the trash in an hour."

With that Hero exits, instantly dropping the facade and falling into limp when he turns the corner.

"Oh boy I'm in trouble," he mutters to himself, "I gotta find some place to patch myself up."

He limps to Aubrey's house, thinking to himself, "Well... no one's home..."

He enters, blood dripping behind him he desperately searches, "Come on there's gotta be something in all this shit."

Aubrey enters the room, "Hero?"

"Fuck..." Hero mutters before putting on his charms, "Ah there you are!"

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey inquires.

"Just uhhh..." Hero replies nervously.

"Are you bleeding!?!" Aubrey demands, "Wait here! I've got a first aid kit in my room!"

"Aburey I'm fine it's just-" Hero protests but he's already gone.

"Dammit," Hero sighs sitting against the wall.

He turns to his left to see Brokenheart sitting by him.

"Go to sleep," she requests, "Please go back to sleep. I miss you."

Aubrey returns with a first aid kit, panic in her tear filled eyes.

"Stay awake!" She begs, "Don't go into the light!"

"Hey hey it's not that serious," Hero assures her, "I got it."

Hero opens the first aid hit and, despite whincing in pain, begins to patch himself up.

"You're the Hero," Aubrey demands after calming down, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah ummm..." Hero chuckles, "You're gonna wanna grab your rabbit. You can stay with us. I'll figure it out."

"I figured as much" Aubrey sighs, "Hero, I'm gonna be honest, on one hand this is probably the single kindest thing anyone has everyone done for me, on the other, I've never been more pissed at you in my life."

"What?" Hero inquires.

"To me, you, Mari, Sunny, and Kel, were, no, are my family," Aubrey explains holding back tears, "I love you guys as family not because of some worthless genetic relation but because I genuinely care about you guys. In my eyes, you're my big brother."

Aubrey looks Hero dead in the eye and demands, "So imagine what would happen to our family if they lost their big brother too."

"I understand," Hero sighs.

"Never fight again unless you have to," Aubrey demands, "OK?... Henry?"

Henry nods in understanding.

Hero stands up, "Get your rabbit Aubrey, let's go home. I'll talk to my mom..."

...

Henry talks on the phone outside that evening in his back yard.

"So you're a dumbass is what I'm hearing," the person on the other line growls.

"Joey it worked didn't it?" Henry inquires, "Aubrey's mom is out of the picture, in jail. A family is not blood, but love, and with some smooth talking she can now stay with me and Kel and my family, her real family. She's safe and happy, got a better home now. That's what matters."

"You could have run you moron!" Joey yells, "You're like a brother to me too Henry and I'm sick of you getting hurt! You didn't have to fight the pastor! You just did that for yourself!"

"I'm sorry," Henry sighs, "I just... have a lot going on right now."

"No shit!" Joey exclaims, "Dude, you've leaked shit to the press twice. The cops have it from here. You think you're some Hero? You're just a cool dude named Henry!"

"No one else is gonna do it!" Henry retorts, "I-"

"Shut up!" Joey yells, "I care about you man. Promise me. This is the last time."

"I-"

"PROMISE."

"Fine. I promise unless there's no other choice this is the last time I do this."

"Thank you. I did mean what I said. I do love you as my brother Henry. Stay safe. OK?"

"I will."

"Great. Goodnight man."

"Goodnight dude."

Henry hangs up, muttering to himself, "I'm the Hero... right? Is just Henry really enough?..."

Henry sighs, "I'll just get some shut eye."

Henry goes to sleep, and returns to that place once more...

Welcome to Red Space.

Who is trying to avenge Mari? Hero, or Henry?...


	9. The First Church of Perfectheart Part One: Spacekid's Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party proceeds, they run into familiar faces and Brokenheart is forced to think about how Henry can't dream forever. New foes emerge in the forest to strike back against the party with a perfect predator.

Shout outs to sek3big/Shew Tu Colony on nationstates for helping me a bit with this chap, giving me a couple of lines.

here's their nationstates page: https://www.nationstates.net/nation=shwe_tu_colony

Henry wakes up, stretching in Joey's house as the smell of bacon and eggs fill his nostrils.

"Morning Hero!" Brokenheart greets Henry eagerly.

"It's Henry," Hero corrects, "Ready to go?"

"Have you eaten?" Joey inquires.

"No," Henry replies, "Wait... shit yeah I didn't eat at all today did I?"

"Please take care of yourself," Brokenheart pleads, "We care a lot about you, Henry."

"I will," henry replies as the two finish eating.

"You want any?" Joey inquires.

"I have a feeling eating here won't help," Henry concedes.

"Yeah that true," Joey admits, "Well, let's go. Brokenheart's ex lives around here and it would be best to go before we get into needless confrontation. "

The party begins to exit the town only to find the ladder back down blocked by a tall man with a pink beard. He holds a raygun in his hand, which he grips tightly.

"So it's you," he growls bitterly, "You have some nerve, Brokenheart."

"I'm not looking for trouble," Brokenheart pleads, "We're just passing through."

"You broke my son's heart," Pinkbeard growls bitterly, "You're just naraccistic scum."

"I know," Brokenheart concedes, "Just let my friends go, and what happens to me happens."

"What?" Henry demands, "No!"

"This is not your fight boy," Pinkbeard growls bitterly, "Move on."

"Brokenheart has changed," Joey retorts, "She is not perfect but no one is. Yeah she was a real piece of shit but now, she's pretty cool. So, she can apologize to you and you can choose not to forgive her that is your choice-"

"It's OK," Brokenheart sighs, "I get what I deserve in the end and-"

Joey slaps her and demands, "No! You do not deserve to die! You have changed! You have become better! You do need to apologize and not everyone will forgive you, but that's OK!"

"Brokenheart..." Henry pleads, "Do you truly want to die?"

"I just don't want to hurt anyone," Brokenheart explains, "And I don't really know what else to do."

"You keep doing your best," Henry explains, "because if you die now, you hurt me and Joey. OK?"

"I understand," Brokenheart nods, before turning to face Pinkbeard, "Pinkbeard, how I treated your son was deeply wrong and abhorrent, and for that, I am deeply sorry. I have no excuse, you have no obligation to forgive me, but I do not want trouble. Please, let us by. We don't want anyone hurt."

"After you hurt my son," Pinkbeard growls lifting his pistol, "It's it's late for that!"

Pinkbeard prepares to fire only for his pistol to be blasted out of his hand.

From behind, Captain Spacekid approaches, and walks to Brokenheart and demands sternly, "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Brokenheart nods, "I am sorry, Spacekid."

"I forgive you. You hurt me, you truly did, but I see in your eyes there's still a genuine kindess and love burning in your heart for the world around you." Spacekid smiles, before turning to his father, "Dad, let them go."

'She deserves to die," Pinkbeard growls bitterly, stepping towards the group.

"This is wrong," Spacekid retorts, "I won't let you end a life over petty revenge."

"It's mutiny then?"

"So it would seem."

"Very well! I do not tolerate mutiny in my crew! Not even from you!" Pinkbeard whips out two pistols, "I am the most powerful pirate the cosmos has ever seen! Have at you, you fucking traitor!"

Pinkbeard attacks the party, Spacekid joining them to help. Pinkbeard is furious, striking fast and hard with two blasts directed at Perfectheart. She's fried instantly and turned into toast.

Joey quickly counters, striking with a dropkick which staggers the titan of a pirate. He however stays standing. 

Spacekid takes aim and fires at Pinkbeard, striking him in the chest.

Henry prepares some homemade jam quickly, ducking under Pinkbeard's fist as he restores Brokenheart to life.

"You arrogant brats," Pinkbeard growls, shaking with rage, "I'll rip her fucking heart out and crush it before her eyes! Who do you think kept Pluto in check around here!?! Who do you think taught him to flex!?! I am the strongest in space! You dare defy me!?! Death awaits yoy!"

Pinkbeard flexes, prepares for a heavy blow before grabbing the very stars if the skies in his hands and screaming, "Just! Die!"

Pinkbeard rains down the stars above on his enemies, blasting them with a barrage of the cosmos. The party is blasted back, Henry wiping blood from his nose as he rises to his feet, helped by Joey.

"Save yourselves!" Brokenheart begs, "I'll hold him off! He's to strong!"

"We're not leaving you behind!" Henry retorts.

"We can take him he's getting desperate," Spacekid adds helping Brokenheart to her feet, "I know my old man. We need to finish him fast!"

Hero makes fast food fast, whipping up some cookies for his allies, making a quick snack to nourish them and mend their wounds.

Joey throws confetti to lift their spirits, the beautiful paper, falling like rainbow snow, bringing joy to the party.

Spacekid blasts Pinkbeard in the heart with his blaster, but the bitter old man steadies himself as remains standing despite the moving blow.

Brokenheart grips her flail tightly as, going all in with a desperate move, putting all her power into a flurry of blows, swinging her flail at Pinkbeard's face, kneeing him in the stomach as he recoils, and elbowing him in the head as it comes within reach due to him staggering from the pain.

"Just as that deserter always said," Pinkbeard growls, "When I flex, I feel my best!"

Pinkbeard flexes, preparing once more to rain down the cosmos upon the party.

Joey rushes in, drop kicking the captain and leaving him open in a last ditch effort to win. He lands on the ground with a loud thud, and Pinkbeard, breathing heavily, still does not fall.

With a final, moving blow to the heart, Spacekid declares, "It's over!"

His gun strikes true in the chest. Pinkbeard gasps, winded and beaten, "No... this... can't be..."

Pinkbeard growls bitterly, "How... how have you bested me?"

"It's simple," Spacekid explains, "When two clash, sooner or later the one who is wicked will fall. There's no reason to kill Brokenheart, even if she's done bad things, she's still a living being that deserves to live. You fought for anger, I fought with these guys for justice."

Spacekid turns to his allies requesting sternly, "Guys, let's go."

Hesitantly, the four leave Pinkbeard, who growls at Henry, "You'll pay for this."

"Or maybe you'll learn to be better," Henry retorts without facing him, "Unless you wanna be worse than Brokenheart."

With that the party begins to climb down the ladder. There's a tension in the air between the two exes before Brokenheart inquires, "So... why don't you hate me?"

"At one point I did," Spacekid concedes, "But as far as I can tell you've genuinely changed, you aren't that person I hated anymore. You're the kind person I knew you could become."

"What do you mean?" Brokenheart inquires, confused.

"Why do you think I kept coming back?" Spacekid inquires, "I always saw good in you, I just wanted to see you live up to it."

"So are you asking to get back together?" Brokenheart asks with an awkward tone, unsure what to say at this point. She hasn't really been forgiven before so she feels a bit lost.

"No," Spacekid replies, "But... I would like to be friends, if that's OK."

"That sounds nice," Brokenheart smiles, feeling slightly relieved. It's probably for the best, their relationship wasn't that stable anyways, but she does wish to have him as a part of her life, and as a friend sounds perfect.

"But why are you tagging along?" Henry inquires.

"Well my dad is gonna need some time to cool off," Spacekid replies, "So I think it's best I go for a while, and since you guys helped protect Brokenheart, I kinda owe you guys. Where we headed anyways?"

"We're going towards the castle in Lost Forest," Hero explains.

"Oh isn't that your old place?" Spacekid inquires towards Brokenheart.

"Not anymore," Brokenheart concedes, "But yeah I used to own the place."

"That where your rich friend live?" Joey asks.

"Something like that," Brokenheart elaborates, "I wonder if the place is how I left it? It's possible someone's moved in by now."

"Hey there's one thing I don't get," Spacekid adds.

"What's that?" Henry inquires.

"Didn't you just pass through here like an hour ago?" Spacekid inquires.

"No," Henry replies, "Why?"

"Yes you did I saw you," Spacekid retorts, "Also while we're talking, have you seen Omori? He hasn't been around."

"Who?" Henry inquires, lost. Who is Omori, and, another him? If there is another him it would be at Last Resort right? Could this one be different?

"He's..." Brokenheart sighs solemnly, saddened by the fact, "Not... like us."

"Oh," Spacekid sighs with a similar sadness, "I see. Well nevermind then."

The four reach the bottom of the ladder as Brokenheart elaborates, "The forest is this way," Brokenheart explains at the crossroads in the forest, "Let's get a move on."

"You guys go on ahead," Spacekid requests, "I think Brokenheart and I need to talk."

Henry and Joey nod in understanding before carrying on.

"I see how you look at him," Spacekid explains, "Same way you used to look at me. You said it yourself he's not like us."

"I know but..." Brokenheart sighs, "I get I have you and Joey noe as friends and that's great and all but he was the first person to give me a chance after all I'd done."

"And we'll stay by you as you become better," Spacekid assures her placing a hand on her shoulder, "That's what friends do. I should get to know Joey though, I haven't really spoken to him yet. Point is though, he will be gone someday, but we'll be here."

"Thank you," Brokenheart replies with a bittersweet smile, "But... how long do you think he has?"

"Could be years like Omori," Spacekid explains, "Could be this is his last day. We don't know."

"So that's what Omori was?"

"Did you expect anything else? Omori wasn't even his true name."

"I take it neither was Hero. He started calling himself Henry when he woke up today. Did the other one call himself Hero?"

"He called himself THE Hero. He's probably bad news for us and Henry. We should be careful. We're off track though so let's get back to the point. When the day comes he doesn't come back, Joey and I will still be here. Remember that OK?"

"OK." Brokenheart replies, "I appreciate that it means a lot."

"You would do the same for me," Spacekid smiles giving her a reassuring one armed hug before walking ahead, "Now come on, let's see if the old place is still standing."

Brokenheart nods and the duo proceed into forest.

There are numerous baddies that cause the group trouble, many new foes take residence there, including bunnies with inverted crosses on their foreheads and Bibles on their backs, Sinful Saint Bunnies, wolves with blood red eyes, snow white fur, and a golden cross on their foreheads, Zealous Wolves, finally, bears with crusader helmets and grey fur stained with blood, Crusading Bears.

Creatures of religion morphed into evil, faith distorted into sin are interspersed with the residents of the place, growing in frequency as the party ventures deeper until they happen across what appears to be a preacher in bright pink robes with trimmings of a softer pink standing outside the Sprout Mole Village which houses the castle.

"Ah," he smiles turning to the party, "Lost lambs, welcome to our humble church. May I know your names?"

"Henry," Henry greets, "And this is Joey, Spacekid, and Brokenheart."

The preacher smiles madly, "You! You from which God was born! You are the imperfect mother of Christ!"

"So do you worship me or something?" Brokenheart inquires, confused, "I'm just a normal doughnut like anyone else I-"

"Oh," the pastor laughs madly, "But of course not, you are filth, as the mother of perfection has already told you. Perfectheart will guide us to a perfect world, but first we must cleanse the world of her imperfect reflections."

"You gonna hurt her you go through us," Spacekid growls aiming his pistol at the pastor.

"Oh you poor lost lambs," the pastor laughs madly, "The pain of being imperfect must be to great to bare. Please, let our perfect armies cleanse you of this pain..."

He grins maliciously, "By cleansing you from this mortal coil."

Everyone prepares for combat as the pastor explains, "We found a plant in the village, a massive carnivorous being of leaves and stems which was slain by the last dreamer. We have bred from its seeds a perfect plant in the image of her perfection. Consume them! Perfect Pink Prime Predator!"

Pink vines sprout from the soil, twisting around the party as the ground breaks beneath them. Henry looks around as they are quickly surrounded by the hot pink vegetation. The head of the creature emerges, roaring and spitting sap from its maw, the area near the mouth even brighter in hue than the rest, and it attacks!

**This chapter is** **running** **long** **so to be continued.**


	10. First Church of Perfectheart Part Two: I'm Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brokenheart changes and learns the truth.

Two flowers bloom on both sides of the Perfect Predator, a red on his left, and a blue on his right. The Perfect Predator makes the first move, spreading a pink nectar from its maw, emitting a sickly sweet scent that induces joy on the whole party while sticking them to the ground, slowing their movements.

The red flower focuses, preparing some sort of attack as the blue flower magically conjures a raincloud above Perfect Predator's head, the cold droplets inducing sadness in the plant. 

Joey strikes first of the party, hitting the entire plant with a sweeping kick, the blue flower leaning out of the way and avoiding attack, while the red flower was struck in the heart.

Henry is second, smiling at the head to charm the head of The Perfect Predator, hoping to soften the blows the party will soon receive.

Spacekid blasts the red flower, striking it right in the heart with his raygun and nods to Brokenheart.

Brokenheart swings her flail at the flower, hoping to finish it off, but it's not quite enough.

The red flower blasts Henry's with a collum of orange fire, burning all of them.

This is followed up by the head, which chomps down on Spacekid, the blow enough to make him TOAST.

Finally the blue flower calls down snowfall, which chills the party, causing them to shiver. This renders it harder to land attacks due to an inability to keep their hands still.

Joey tries to drop kick the red flower bus misses, landing on the hard forest flower and injuring his back.

Brokenheart swings her flail at the red flower, the spiked weapon landing right in the heart.

The red flower spreads some sort of mystical red pollen over the Perfect Predator, boosting the power of its attacks. The head then tries to bite Joey, only for Joey to narrowly avoid its gaping maw. The blue flower calls upon cold winds, which sends shivers up the party's spines, the chill slowing their movements.

Joey uses some life jam on Spacekid, restoring him to life. Brokenheart charges forward aiming for the heart of the enemy and breaking it. The blow destroyes her target, the red flower, and its petals fall to the forest floor.

Henry takes out a whole pizza, offering it to his allies to nourish then and restore their strength.

The head snaps at at Henry who has its fangs land right in his heart...

...

But Henry did not succumb.

The blue flower calls down a raincloud on the head, the freezing droplets inflicting depression on the plant.

Joey now turns his attention to the blue flower, and drop kicks it, dealing a heavy blow to it, this is followed by a shot to the heart from Spacekid.

Brokenheart pleads with the head, begging it not to hurt her allies in an attempt to lessen the severity of its blows.

Henry grips his frying pan and takes a deep breath as he looks at the blue flower, taking aim. He then charges, striking it in the heart, sending pedals flying everywhere.

Henry gives an order, "It can't be made sad anymore! Anger the head!"

The head lets out a roar, boosting its own strength in a last ditch effort to win.

Joey offers a present to the head, but it's not what the head wanted, angering it.

Spacekid fires his gun, the ray going clean through with a truly moving attack. While the head is still recoiling, Brokenheart goes all in, putting all her strength in a series of blows.

The head collects itself only to be met by a frying pan which deals the killing blow, slaying the Perfect Predator.

"Imperfect filth," the pastor growls.

"You have the Culprit don't you?" Henry demands, "Hand him over."

"A trade mayhaps," the cultist suggests, "He did commit the perfect crime so he is a valuable symbol, but we must cleanse the imperfections that our God spawned from."

"Explain," Spacekid demands, sensing malice, he steps in front of Brokenheart to protect her.

"Give us Brokenheart's head," the cultist explains, "And the Culprit is yours!"

"Woah Hell no!" Joey exclaims, "We-"

Henry stops him, and speaks his own piece, "She may not be perfect, but who is? She is a kind hearted young woman whom we all cherish, a dear friend."

"She's not who she used to be anymore," Spacekid adds, "She's our friend and we stick together."

"We would never trade her away," Joey adds, "We care about her."

"You guys..." Brokenheart responds, wiping away happy tears, "I... I don't know what to say. Thank you. You're all the best friends a girl could have."

"Well we tried," the cultist sighs, "Get them!"

Countless crusading bears rush from the trees, grabbing the group and dragging then into the sprout mole village...

Sweetheart's allies are kept in cages behind her as she is sat at a table in what was once her castle, now morphed into a large church, where a pastor in pink robes with hot pink trimmings stands at the altar, he stands below a massive stained glass window of Perfectheart, two cages tarped behind him.

"Welcome to the First Church of Perfectheart," the pastor greets.

"Let my friends go," Brokenheart growls, "Or else."

"Now now do listen first," the pastor demands eating a doughnut as a sly slight at Brokenheart, "You were once named Sweetheart, and you visited Humphrey, having three clones made. Yes?"

"And that gives you the right to attack us why?"

"Three were made from the mother, one was perfect, a God who went to the snowy mountains, and two other remained in the whale. You are the mother who made a God, but, that God is perfect. You and the others are obsolete. Perfectheart will guide us to a perfect world, and we will erase any imperfections from her world."

"So you claim you're perfect to destory what you don't like?"

"Pardon?"

"As a being like myself, not God, you are imperfect too. No mortal can be perfect. Your view of perfection is in and of itself imperfect thus, you are merely using a God to defend your owns sins. You're a zealot."

"And what are you!?!" The pastor screams in rage, "Nothing but a broken old hag! Narcaccistic and filthy and not worth the air she breathes! Behold!"

The tarped cages reveal their contents, Roboheart, and Mutantheart, "You three are failures of our perfect God! You deserve to die! For our perfect world!"

"I deserve to die?" Brokenheart chuckles, "Me? Do you know who I am?"

Brokenheart slams her flail on the floor, shattering the floor where it lands, "I am a changed woman! I have worked and will continue to work to be better! You will not hurt my friends! You will not hurt Mutantheart or Roboheart! DO YOU KNOW? WHO I AM! I! AM! SWEETHEART! And... I am not perfect, and while I was once a horrible person, and while I will continue to be better, being just me and doing my best, is enough."

Sweetheart steadies her stance and demands, "Have at you!"

Brokenheart charges the Perfect Pastor.

Brokenheart has changed.

Brokenheart recalled slap.

Brokenheart recalled flail swing.

Brokenheart recalled taunt.

Brokenheart is once more Sweetheart...

And Sweetheart is enough.

The Perfect Pastor stands her, screaming, "Well then! I will cleanse your imperfection from this world!"

Sweetheart charges, the Perfect Pastor stands before her. He gathers strength in his hands, ready to take on the doughnut one on one.

Sweetheart slaps the pastor in the face, making him angry and injuring him.

The Perfect Pastor shoots a weak beam of energy from his hand, a poor attempt to mimic the power of Perfect Heart, but still a powerful blow.

Sweetheart winks at her own reflection in a decorative vase, making herself happy.

The Perfect Pastor once more charges a beam in his hands.

Finally, Sweetheart swings her flail ful force, dealing a moving blow to the heart which finishes off the pastor.

The Perfect Pastor has changed.

The Perfect Pastor has become the Imperfect Zealot.

The zealot falls to his knees, growling bitterly, "You..."

"We will never be perfect," Sweetheart explains, "But we can always be better. You are currently a worthless dream with a wicked heart, a zealot. Take your church, leave, and I better not hear about you hurting anyone else."

The Imperfect Zealot growls, "You'll pay for this... we... will be perfect."

The Imperfect Zealot limps away, leaving Sweetheart to free Spacekid and the rest of her friends.

"Are you guys OK?" She inquires.

"We're fine," Joey replies, "Thank you."

"We need to get the others," Henry reminds.

Sweetheart nods, "I'll get Mutantheart, Spacekid, you get Roboheart."

The two approach and open the cells.

Mutantheart looks at her, after so long. How long as it been? Could it really be here?

"It's OK," Sweetheart assures her, "It's going to be OK."

And Mutantheart makes a request, "Friend... please..."

"I'm sorry I left you behind in that whale," Sweetheart replies, embracing the slimy girl, "I'll always be your friend from now on."

"Me... happy..." Mutantheart replies, "You... happy... too?"

Sweetheart smiles, genuinely at her new friend and replies, "Yes. Yes I am."

Spacekid helps Roboheart out of her cell, inquiring, "You OK?"

"Bzzzzzt," Roboheart responds.

"Oh you need a new voice chip," Spacekid responds, "Luckily, I have a spare."

Spacekid hands it to Roboheart who takes it and replies, "Thank you. Thank you! I can actually say that! I'm so happy!"

Roboheart suddenly grabs Spacekid in a hug, "I've wanted to be able to express myself for so long! Thank you!"

"You..." Mutantheart inquires, "Jealous?"

"No," Sweetheart chuckles, "I'm happy for them. Besides I... love someone else. My hero you could say."

"We're forgetting something," Joey reminds.

"Right," Henry replies, "Zealot! Wait!"

The Imperfect Zealot stops dead in his tracks. Henry demands, "Where is the Culprit?"

"He was visiting us to discuss matters of his faith," the Imperfect Zealot explains, "However when he slighted our God, before I could cleanse the world of this blasphemous fool who commited the Perfect crime and yet rejected perfection, gators rushed in and kidnapped him. Something about the Last Resort?"

"Thank you," Henry replies, "Keep walking."

The Imperfect Zealot leaves.

"So what do we do now?" Joey inquires, "Should get some shut eye right?"

"Friend have sleepover?" Mutantheart requests.

"Yeah you guys can crash here just go outside a friend of mine can fix this place," Sweetheart replies.

The others go outside, Spacekid staying explaining, "I think I left something here I'll be right out."

With the others gone Spacekid explains, "You should ask him to prepare a grave."

"No," Sweetheart shakes her head, "He has one more dream in him I'm sure."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know he doesn't."

"Everyone's told you he can't love you. He has to wake up someday."

"Lemme talk to the Keeper of the Castle. Maybe he'll say otherwise."

"He's gonna agree with us."

"... I know but..."

"I understand," Spacekid sighs, "I'm here for you. I know it's hard. I gotta admit... I do miss Omori. He was a good kid. He... was a good dreamer. So I understand to an extent at least."

"Thank you," Sweetheart replies, "Now if you'll excuse me I do need to speak with him."

Spacekid nods and leaves.

Sweetheart calls out, "Keeper!"

The Keeper of the Castle reveals himself, speaking in a somber tone, a very deep voice echoing off the walls, "Oh how tragic, a dream falls for a dreamer. Sweetheart, I am truly sorry."

"So it's true?" Sweetheart demands holding back tears, "Like Omori..."

"One day Henry must awaken and never return." The Keeper confirms.

"Why? Why can't he stay with me?" Sweetheart demands sadly, while maintaining composure.

"This place, this, Headspace, is a land of dreams, many dreams like this one exist in an endless ocean, endless islands from endless dreamers. This ocean is the Collective Unconscious of mankind in which we exist." The Keeper explains, speaking in a tone similar to a doctor, formal while hiding his sadness, like a doctor informing a loved one about a patient's illness.

"Why is he in this dream? Why not his own?" Sweetheart inquires, confused by this fact, and a tinge of anger in her voice. At least if he hasn't here, she wouldn't miss him when he leaves.

The Keeper elaborates on the situation, maintaining this formal tone, "He was close to the last dreamer, Sunny, who left, and being close to Sunny, he was drawn to this dream. A dream that bends to him, but like any dream, it can bend, but will not break without self destruction. Those who are dreamed up have free will and hearts, we will exist when he awakens, if that is something you fear. You will persist as a living being without his dreaming."

"But..." Sweetheart demands sadly, deep down hoping for an alternative but knowing deep down Henry's leaving of this dream us inevitable. "What if I want him to keep dreaming? What if I'm tired of secretly crying myself to sleep cause one day he's not gonna wake up again? He's going to go sleep in this dream and, to me, die, never to awaken here."

With a sigh, the Keeper softens his tone as he try to comfort his daughter, "I am truly sorry your heart has been stolen by the dreamer, it is a tragic thing. I am afraid there is nothing to be done. We are not real to him, just as he is not truly real to us. To him, we are a dream, and to us, he is the same. Should it bring you peace, fittingly given this place's current form as a church, if there is a God and Heaven, and we are alive, we must have souls. Anything with free will must have a soul and dreams do have free will and are alive. If this is true, then I see no reason you would not both go to the same Heaven."

"So I wait to die is that it?" Sweetheart demands, trying not to lash out in anger at this whole mess.

"No." The Keeper corrects her calmly, "You live your best, and see him when that ends. Use this to give yourself the peace of mind to focus on life."

"OK..." Sweetheart, sadly accepting that there is no other way but happy that the Keeper is here for her. "Thank you..."

"Do you wish me to return your castle?" The Keeper inquires in a kind tone, hoping to give Sweetheart something to smile about to ease her pain

"No," Sweetheart corrects as the weight of the situation weighs down on her in her time. "I want you to make OUR castle, for me and my friends, not me alone, and... when it is time for Henry to go..."

Sweetheart is crying, but collects herself for an important request, "I want... I want him to have a peaceful place... to close his eyes... can... can you do that for me?"

"Yes," The Keeper replies, offering her a hug to comfort her, "You have grown into a wonderful young woman. Back in the desert, I knew you had good in your heart and I hoped one day you could live up to it. I am proud of you, Sweetheart. Now, let us begin."

Henry and co wait outside when Sweetheart climbs down the ladder and explains, "OK guys it's ready."

The others follow her into a castle split into 3 sections, one space themed, one much like the old, and one themed around karate.

"Yoooo!" Joey exclaims examining the kick boxing area, "Is this my room?"

Sweetheart nods, "There's enough beds for everyone."

"Even friend?" Mutantheart asks.

"Yes there's a room for you down the hall from mine," Sweetheart replies with a smile.

"This is nice," Spacekid replies, "Well, let's break the place in, get some sleep. Goodnight guys."

He walks off, Roboheart stopping him and requesting, "My metal body gets cold at night. May I... hold you? You're warm."

"Uhhhh..." Spacekid replies blushing, "Sure. That's fine by me."

Spacekid and Roboheart exit to his room.

Joey walks towards his stating, "Goodnight guys. Time for some sleep eh?"

Mutantheart inquiring, "Friend sleeping too?"

"I need to talk to Henry buddy," Sweetheart explains, "You go on to bed."

Mutantheart replies, "OK friend."

She too leaves, leaving the duo alone to talk.

"We've come pretty far," Henry comments, "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Same to you," Sweetheart replies, "Without you I would have died of self loathing."

"Let's not think about what could have been let's focus on what is. What did you wanna ask?"

"Henry you know what you are... Right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't truly love me... can you?"

"... I can't recall why, but no, I can't. Why? What is this feeling in my stomach telling me I can't for a reason I can't place into words?"

"Can you do... one thing for me?"

"Sure."

"I don't know when it's going to happen, but I fear someday you won't wake up. So... can I hold you? Just once? I just want to cuddle you, know you're here in my arms for one night."

"Yeah... I can do that for you but what do you mean I won't wake up?"

"Don't worry," Sweetheart replies with a bittersweet smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "For now don't worry, just let me hold you in my arms and gently drift off to sleep. I think you'll wake up, just one more time."

Henry nods in understanding and follows Sweetheart to her room.

...

Henry awakens the next morning.

What was he dreaming about it was important...

Must not be to important if he doesn't recall, he decides...


	11. Spacekid Skills+Energy Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacekid and Energy skills

The skills for the final party member, for Spacekid, I am going for a sort of swiss army knife jack of all trades concept, a skillset that the player can adapt to what they need for any given encounter while specializing in angry and sad. In addition, I will be writing the energy/follow ups for the whole party so we can then focus on wrapping up the plot. So, yeah. Let's begin.

**Insult**

Learned At: Start

Description: Insult one friend or foe, making them angry.

Effect: Makes one friend or foe angry.

Cost: 5 juice.

**Guard**

Learned at: Start

Description: Acts first, reducing damage taken for one turn.

Effect: Reduces damage taken for one turn.

Cost: 0 juice.

**Space Food**

Learned at: Level 4

Description: Share some freeze dried space ice cream with a friend. Heals Spacekid and a friend for 50% of their heart.

Effect: Restores 50% heart for Spacekid and targeted friend.

Cost: 25 juice

**Reckless** **Barrage**

Learned at: Level 6

Descriptions: Unload on the enemy, hitting three times with low accuracy. Accuracy boosted when sad, but hits an extra time when angry.

Effect: Hits three times, accuracy is lowered with this attack unless Spacekid but the attack hits an extra time when angry.

Cost: 40 juice

Note: This is a risk V reward skill, allowing the player to choose between lower consistent damage with sad, or higher potential damage with low accuracy with angry.

**STAY AWAY FROM THEM!**

Learned at: Level 8

Description: Protect an ally for a turn, taking damage for them. Decrease damage taken when angry. Acts first.

Effect: Spacekid takes damage in place of an ally. If angry decreases damage as if he is guarding. Acts first.

Cost: 25 juice

Note: The angry effect is meant to be used to counter the defense drop of angry and work as utility for being able to tank or attack without changing emotions.

**Clam Down, Aim, and Fire**

Learned at: Level 10

Description: Collect yourself and take aim. Removes emotion and damages one foe. If removed sad attack always crits.

Effect: Removes Spacekid's emotion and damages an enemy. Always crits if the emotion removed is sad.

Cost: 15 juice

**Warning Shot**

Learned at: Level 13

Description: Fire a warning shot to scare an enemy, decreasing their speed. Effects all enemies if angry.

Effect: Decreases the speed of the target, but decreases the speed of all enemies if Spacekid is angry.

Cost: 30 juice

**Guarding Frost**

Learned at: Level 16

Description: Call upon a layer of ice to protect one friend, raising defense. If sad effects all friends.

Effect: Boosts defense of one ally, if sad boosts all allies defense.

Cost: 35 juice

**Aim for the Head!**

Learned at: Level 20

Description: Order a friend to aim for the head, boosting their attack. If angry also effects Spacekid.

Effect: Boosts the attack of an ally, also boosts Spacekid's attack if he's angry.

Cost: 25 juice

**Stardust**

Learned at: Level 25

Description: Spread magic stardust on an friend, boosting their luck.

Description: Boosts one friend's luck.

Cost: 25 juice

**Comet** **Dust**

Learned at: Level 27

Description: Spread freezing, magical comet dust on an friend, harming them via frost bite but restoring their juice.

Effect: Damages an ally but restores their juice.

Cost: 25 juice

**Frozen Heart**

Learned at: Level 30

Description: Prevent one friend from having their emotions changed by freezing their heart as you did to yourself. If sad, effects all allies.

Effect: One ally cannot have their emotions changed this turn, if used while sad, effects the whole party.

Cost: 70 juice

**Note**

I tried to be more creative with these skills, asking what would be useful but unique and fun. I do have some balance concerns about it overall for this reason but I do feel these skills will at least be fun if nothing else. So, yeah if this gets made into a fangame expect some rebalancing. I went for a space theme with some of them and wanted to call back to his fight on Snowglobe Mountain with some frost skills, so, yeah. Moving on, I will now write the energy skills for each party member.

**Energy Skills** **General** **Notes**

All energy skills cost 3 energy, there is no unleash energy because, 1: who would I give it to? Doesn't really fit anyone and 2: It isn't exactly deep. My intention for this is it gets turned into a game is to make it harder than the original Omori and try to make it deeper, or at least, encourage more thought. Maybe that will require a lot of reworking, which is fair since I'm no expert but that's the concept at least.

It is also worth noting in cases where "Brokenheart/Sweetheart'" is written, the game will fill in this space with one or the other, whichever is applicable at that point in the story, not both.

**Hero's** **Energy** **Skills**

_Sweetheart/Brokenheart_

Label: Encourage Sweetheart/Brokenheart

Note: The effect of this one gets upgraded after Brokenheart becomes Sweetheart again.

Speech Bubble (Hero): You can do it!

Speech Bubble (If Brokenheart): If you say so!

Speech Bubble (If Sweetheart): No, WE can!

Effect (If Brokenheart): Heals Brokenheart and makes her happy.

Effect (If Sweetheart): Heals Sweetheart and Hero and makes Sweetheart happy.

Text Box: Hero encourages a friend!

_Joey_

Lable: Encourage Joey

Speech Bubble (Hero): We can win this!

Speech Bubble (Joey): I got your back!

Effect: Heals Joey and Hero.

Text Box: Hero encourages a friend!

_Spacekid_

Lable: Encourage Spacekid

Speech Bubble (Hero): Don't give up yet!

Speech Bubble (Spacekid): Same to you dude!

Effect: Heals Hero and Spacekid.

Text Box: Hero encourages a friend!

**Brokenheart/Sweetheart's** **Energy** **Skills**

_Hero_

Label: Flirt with Hero.

Speech Bubble (Brokenheart/Sweetheart): You're my Hero!

Speech Bubble (80% Chance) (Hero): Hero? Yeah that's my nickname.

Speech Bubble (20% Chance) (Hero): You're great too!

Effect (80% Chance): Makes Brokenheart/Sweetheart sad.

Effect (20% Chance): Makes Broken/Sweetheart happy and she attacks one enemy for massive damage.

Text Box (80% chance): Brokenheart/Sweetheart tries to flirt with Hero but he doesn't notice!

Text Box (20% Chance): Overjoyed, Brokenheart/Sweetheart rushes down a foe with a burst of energy!

_Joey_

Label: Vault Joey

Speech Bubble (Brokenheart/Sweetheart): Joey!

Speech Bubble (Joey): On it!

Effect: Deals massive damage to one foe based on Joey's attack.

Text Box: Brokenheart/Sweetheart helps vault Joey into the sky for an aerial kick!

_Spacekid_

Label: Call out to Spacekid.

Speech Bubble:

Speech Bubble (Brokenheart/Sweetheart): Get then Spacekid!

Speech Bubble (Spacekid): Get off my back!

Effect: Deals damage based on Spacekid's attack and makes Spacekid angry.

Text Box: Spacekid hates being bossed around but attacks all the same!

**Joey**

Hero

Label: Strike with Hero

Speech Bubble (Joey): Let's finish em!

Speech Bubble (Hero): Just like the concert!

Effect: Deals damage based on Hero's and Joey's attack.

Text Box: Hero and Joey tag team the enemy!

_Brokenheart/Sweetheart_

Label: Strike with Brokenheart/Sweetheart

Speech Bubble (Joey): Aim for the knees!

Speech Bubble Brokenheart/Sweetheart: Trip em I'll strike!

Effect: Deals damage based on Brokenheart/Sweetheart's attack and decreases enemy speed.

Text Box: Joey trips the enemy leaving them open for Brokenheart/Sweetheart to strike!

_Spacekid_

Label: Call to Spacekid

Speech Bubble (Joey): You can do better!

Speech Bubble (Spacekid): And you can't?!?

Effect: Makes both Joey and Spacekid angry.

Text Box: Hero and Spacekid push each other to fight harder!

**Spacekid**

_Hero_

Label: Tea Time with Hero

Speech Bubble (Spacekid): Let's whip up some tea!

Speech Bubble (Hero): Sounds tasty!

Effect: Restores 15% juice to all allies.

Text Box: Hero and Spacekid whip up some Star Tea for everyone!

_Brokenheart/Sweetheart_

Label: Strike with Brokenheart/Sweetheart

Speech Bubble (Spacekid): Aim for the head!

Sweetheart/Brokenheart: Got it!

Effect: Deals damage based on Sweetheart's and Spacekid's attack.

Text Box: Brokenheart/Sweetheart and Spacekid tag team the enemy!

_Joey_

Label: Kick with Joey

Speech Bubble (Spacekid): Let's break their guard!

Speech Bubble (Joey): I've got your back!

Effect: Deals light damage based on Joey's and Spacekid's attack while decreasing the enemy's defense.

Text Box: Spacekid and Joey kick past the enemy's guard!

**Note**

I don't like these, some of them are OK, like tea time with Hero and Spacekid and Sweetheart vaulting Joey, but they lack personality and chemistry. They don't have that character like the originals. These are moreso placeholders and will likley see a total overhaul for this reason. So, yeah.

That's all the skills save for some plot event ones later.

All plot now baby!


	12. A Normal Day, A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has a pretty good day as each of his friends turned family open up to him.

Henry awakens the next morning.

What was he dreaming about it was important...

Must not be to important if he doesn't recall, he decides.

He gets up, the sunrise shining into the home as he enters living room. He turns on the lights, only to see...

Her.

Mari smiles at him, with those kind eyes he's longed to see since they left his life.

"You have a choice to make," she explains, "Sunny comes back tomorrow."

Henry nods in agreement.

"You should watch the news," Mari suggests, "It's important."

Henry turns the news on to see footage of the Governor's mansion being raided by the FBI, a shootout taking place as the reporter explains, "Behind me! The drug cartel has been linked to the Governor, and police are engaging in a shootout! Experts believe The Hero may intervene! The Hero, in his last appearance, was far more brutal, and should be treated as a dangerous man! Do not approach and call the authorities if he is spotted! I repeat-"

Henry turns to face Mari who explains, "You could go fight, you do have a choice to make."

"Yeah..." Henry sighs.

"You've already made it," Mari inquires, "Haven't you... Henry?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to make one last choice for me," Mari requests, getting up. She hugs Henry tight, a tear escaping her eye, "Move on from me. I'll be here on the other side when you arrive. Just, focus on life, OK? I'm not exactly going anywhere from where I am now."

"I will," Henry nods, "But... I miss you."

"I miss you too," Mari replies solemnly, "But live as long as you can. I don't wanna see you too soon. See you on the other side..."

And she's gone.

Kel enters, rubbing his eyes as he asks, yawning "Henry?"

"Yeah?" Henry inquires, sadness in his tone.

"Did... Did I just hear Mari's voice?" Kel inquires.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Henry responds brushing it off, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Kel replies, "You know how Sunny and Basil are getting out tomorrow, Aubrey and I are going to greet them. Speaking of Aubrey, I'm dense dude, but even I know that it's odd Aubrey comes here and The Hero attacks a drug dealer in the same day."

"Yeah I'm not even gonna try to hide it," Henry concedes, "You caught me. I'm The Hero."

"No you're Henry," Kel retorts, "You don't need to be some sort of hero, you just need to be you."

"I guess..." Henry sighs, "I just... I dunno man I've felt like I'm expected to help everyone around me for a while so I don't really know how to stop. If I don't do it no one well."

Kel states sternly, 'When you were depressed after Mari died, you didn't have to help yourself alone, I was there for you, wasn't I? If what you said is true then what about that?"

"Truth is I just accepted it and never gave it much thought," Henry concedes, "It was for a different reason but everyone calls me Hero anyways and over time I just sorta leaned into it. It was never really challenged until recently. I don't even really like it, if I'm being honest."

"Then just be Henry," Kel retorts with a kind, genuine smile, "A big brother to me and the others, before Mari died, Sunny told me he saw us as more family to him than his parents, you being you, just being a good person, is enough."

"Maybe you're right?" Henry sighs.

There's a knock on the door.

"I got it," Henry states walking towards the door as Aubrey wakes up.

"What's the racket?" Aubrey inquires with a yawn, holding her pet rabbit in her arms.

"Nothing much," Kel replies, "You sleep OK?"

"Never better," Aubrey replies with q smile, "Is... every day this nice here? No trash, no stench, not being afraid-"

Kel looks Aubrey dead in the eye and states, "Yes. You will never have to feel that way again."

Meanwhile Henry answers the door to see Joey. He asks, baffled, "Joey?"

"Going somewhere?" Joey demands sternly.

"No why?" Henry inquires.

Joey lets out a relieved sigh, "I thought you were gonna pull some shit with the Governor and I wasn't gonna let you go alone."

Henry shakes his head, "No, I'm done with that, shouldn't have started in the first place."

Joey looks over Henry shoulder and whispers, "What about those two?"

"They already know," Henry clarifies.

"Great," Joey responds, "But yeah no offense but you kinda just do it for your own ego you had enough proof to not need to actually fight. There was no reason but sadism."

"Not to say if I needed to it would have been wrong to," Henry adds.

"Of course self defense is fine but you could have easily escaped," Joey reminds.

Henry nods in agreement.

"Anywho," Joey suggests, "How about some breakfast eh? I picked up some grub on the way here if the other two wanna tag along."

"Yeah I'm game," Kel replies.

"I could eat," Aubrey adds, "I'll go get dressed."

"Oh right," Kel chuckles, "Still in pjs."

The two walk off allowing Joey and Henry to talk.

Joey states sternly, "I need to know, this, murderer and this girl, you mentioned loving Sunny like family and having a soft spot for a girl named Mari back in college. Took me a bit to connect it but-"

"I think it was an accident," Henry nods.

Joey places an arm around Henry to reassure him with a one armed hug as he leads Henry outside, "Henry, you see these kids as family don't you?"

Henry nods, "Yeah. Love them like my own."

"I see you as a brother," Joey explains, "See, I have a blood family, but frankly, they're really shitty people."

"How so?" Henry inquires.

"I didn't learn to stitch up wounds in school I'll tell you that much," Joey sighs bitterly, "My old man got drunk and stabbed me when I was like twelve and left me to die. Had to patch myself up with a sewing kit. Never looked back, coasted from friend to friend, took kick boxing for self defense, and worked for a scholarship. I'm in therapy, I'm healing my mental wounds and doing pretty good don't worry, but the point is, family is not blood Henry. It's love. Love comes in three forms, on a spectrum, if you ask me, on the left is family love, on the right is romantic love, and platonic love usually comes with the other two. The point is, you are my family, and I'll always love you as such."

"You know the others could grow to see you as family maybe," Henry suggests, "If you wanna hangout. They're family to me after all."

"You know?" Joey smiles, "That sounds nice."

Kel and Aubrey come outside, dressed for the day.

"I got some biscuits on my way here," Joey explains, "Wanna eat here or in the park?"

"Park sounds good," Kel responds, "Let's roll."

Joey hands out biscuits to everyone, who chat and make small talk under a peaceful sunrise, there's a joy in this simple moment, a happiness in how the light shines off the morning dew upon the grass as it drips into the soil to be absorbed by the very plant it fell from. It's just a simple, happy moment between friends, nay, family, finding joy in the bonds they share.

Kel sits on the swings by Henry as Aubrey and Joey end up playing cards.

"So about Sunny..." Kel states.

"It was an accident was it not?" Henry responds solemnly, "It's just..."

"I won't force an answer out of you," Kel sighs, "I just... been thinking dude. Honestly, you, Basil, Sunny, Aubrey, and Mari were what I would call my family."

"What about mom and dad?" Henry inquires, turning to face Kel x his hands in his land as he stands up strait.

"You've always been their son," Kel replies looking down at the ground, "But I've always been more a kid that just lives there. When you screamed at me and I was crying, they comforted you and ignored me. I don't hate them but I've never felt close to them. You know?"

"I'll always be here for you though," Henry assures.

"Then I'm not going to force you to forgive Sunny and Basil and see him as family again," Kel states, "But I do, and I'll respect your choice. Can you respect mine?"

"Of course," Henry assures, "You're my little bro after all. Not because of some blood ties, but because I love you."

"Thanks bro," Kel responds with a smile.

Joey gets up and walks over to Henry demanding, "Spot me! I can win this back!×"

"Did you lose all your money?" Henry laughs.

"Spot him I'm up fifty bucks!" Aubrey yells from the table.

"No Joey we both know you have a thing with games of chance," Henry sighs with a shoft chuckle, "Let's go do something else."

The group goes around town, eventually happening across the church by midday.

"Hey Henry can we talk?" Aubrey inquires.

Henry nods to Joey, who places a kind hand on Kel's shoulder, "Let's shoot some hoops, 1 v 1."

"Sounds fun!" Kel replies.

Kel and him begin to dribble in the background as Aubrey looks at the church, a house of God twisted into sin by zealots, now condemned in yellow police state, she walks to her house, finding it much to same.

"To think that these two places were where I was most after Mari died," Aubrey sighs, "Both to horrid to now enter. A house of God twisted into sin by zealotry, and a house that was never a home."

Aubrey sighs and turns to face Hero as Kel scores hoop after hoop on Joey, destroying him in their game with his immense speed. Aubrey states solemnly, "It's funny to think about but, literally yesterday I hated my life, as I had for four years, now, I don't need to live in filth and be afraid all the time. It doesn't feel real but I probably just need time to adjust."

Aubrey spots her bat, sitting in the yard of her house and picks it up, "Funny how I thought Sunny hated me for a bit, back when he stabbed me, but back then, you guys were my family. In a way, I tried to replace all of you and I do love my friends outside of you guys, but I still missed everyone."

Aubrey turns to face Henry and continues, "Then I pushed Basil into the lake, just like Sunny pushed Mari. Way I see it, if I can forgive myself, and Basil can forgive me, I can forgive Sunny and Basil. I get you don't have that, but, Henry, I want you to know regardless of your choice, I'll respect it and still see you as a big brother to me. I do have to ask though, why did you attack the church?"

"Well," Henry states with a heavy sigh, "Truth is I developed a sort of martyr complex that I psychologically connected to my nickname and it just sort of boiled over. It's why I became a neurosurgeon too."

"And I take it the lie was a large part?" Aubrey inquires, closing her eyes to think.

Henry nods, "Yeah, but now I'm wondering why I'm being a neurosurgeon."

"Then don't," Aubrey retorts plainly, "Be a chef like you wanted. Everyone who does good makes the world a little better, what's it matter if that's with a knife or a scalpel?"

"I worry about what my parents would say," Henry sighs.

"You need to do what's best for you, is upsetting them for a while gonna matter ten years from now when you're cutting heads open miserable?" Aubrey demands.

"I suppose not," Henry replies.

Aubrey smiles, "You can do it man, you know we got your back. At the very least I do, you gave me a family and a new home where I'm genuinely safe and happy. A home..."

Aubrey grips her bat, smiling cathartically at it, "Where I'm free from the fear that made me need this damn thing in the first place."

Aubrey shatters the bat over her knee, stating, "I'm finally free from that life, and in a way, destroying this bat is destroying my ties to that past of fear and pain."

Aubrey walks away from the house, not looking back, "Come on, let's go join the others, Joey is getting destoryed."

Kel smiles happily, eagerly exclaiming, "Come on one more!"

"Lemme just..." Joey wheezes, "Catch my breath... holy shit... you're pretty fast."

"Always been my strong suit!" Kel responds.

"Go easy on him," Henry jokes, "He's fast but this is just unfair."

"Shut up," Joey chuckles, "What do we wanna do now anyways?"

"I'll think of something," Henry responds.

The rest of the day, while enjoyable is mostly uneventful. As Henry returns home he states, "It's getting late. Maybe we should turn in."

"Yeah I should head back to the dorms," Joey adds, "Have a good one guys."

"You should visit when Sunny does," Kel suggest with a smile, "You two would get along!"

"Yeah," Aubrey adds, "You're always welcome to join the rest of us, you're pretty fun to have around."

"Sure," Joey replies, "That sounds fun. I'll call Henry to see if y'all are free. Have a good one guys."

"Cya later!" Aubrey responds with a friendly wave.

"Come back soon!" Kel adds.

And with that Joey leaves as the other head inside...

Night eventually falls. Henry looks at an old photo of him and Mari, taken by Basil, of happier times before she...

"I know I'm making the right choice," Henry sighs, "But tomorrow won't be easy..."

He looks at his bed.

A very comfy bed.

Sleep before the big day?

...

**Welcome to Crimson Space.**

**I WILL avenge Mari.**


	13. Hero of Your Dreams Part One: Into the Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and co go after the Culprit, racing against an inner demon as a lingering dream seeks to oppose them...

Joey and Spacekid sit in the dining hall of the Castle. Roboheart sits by Spacekid as the duo consume their meal.

"So weren't you Spaceboy?" Joey inquires, "Why are you Spacekid now?'

"Well my old man has been very strict since I took my break up with Sweetheart badly a while ago," Spacekid explains, "I went up to Snowglobe Mountian to freeze out all emotions. He eventually came to get me and said I still acted by a child despite being old as a young adult so he told me that until I proved myself a man, I was Spacekid. Anyways, have you seen Mutantheart? She hasn't woken up yet."

Mutantheart rushes in, panic in her eyes, "Friend... sad! Friend... sad! Need... help!"

"It may have already happened," Roboheart sighs.

"I'll check on her," Spacekid replies, getting up and rushing towards Sweetheart's room.

He walks into the room, decorated with pink as far as the eye can see but farm more humble, more cozy with a make up mirror on the left wall, and a large pink bed on the back while. More cozy than the last room isn't per say small, just, not narcaccistic.

Sweetheart sits in the middle, shaking Henry's limp body as she cries hysterically, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP PLEASE! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME YET! PLEASE! NO NOT YET! NOT NOW! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP ONE MORE TIME! PLEASE!"

Sweetheart breaks down into quiet sobs as it dawns on her that... he's gone. She falls to her knees at the side of the bed, sobbing. Spacekid gently walks over, placing a hand on her shoulder and assuring her, "Hey... it's going to be OK."

"No..." she replies, choking back tears "It isn't..."

"Sweetheart I mean," Spacekid replies, with a soft and understanding tone, "You still have us and-"

"Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for that," Sweetheart explains, collecting herself as tears still drip down her face, "But whenever I was in danger he was the one to save me. He's the one who saved me from my own naraccism, who saved me back when I almost got eaten by Humphrey when Sunny was the dreamer. Then when I'm starving, he shows up again, gives me means to survive and not steal anymore, helps protect me from Pinkbeard. Back in the Orange Oasis, I hated myself. I was ready to die. I WANTED to die. Then he came... and... I'm scared I can't do it without him."

Sweetheart, still crying, gently touches Henry's cheek, elaborating, "I just wanted to hold him, to feel his warmth like he was a dream for one night as I gently drifted off to sleep. Just, cuddle, and he functionally dies in my arms. Imagine if you woke up and Roboheart died."

"I understand," Spacekid replies, "But at the end of the day, he's a dreamer, and he can't stay. You have to move on."

"The Keeper said to focus on life," Sweetheart sighs, collecting herself, "I'll... just have to find a way, but with you and the others, I think I can."

Sweetheart looks at Henry with a bittersweet smile of longing for what can never be, "I love you, Henry, you will always be my Hero."

And she kisses him. Just once wanting to feel the warmth of his lips, just once wanting to pretend he's another dream...

...

And his eyes open.

Henry is shocked to say the least. He feels a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. He isn't sure how to react to this so suddenly.

On one hand, yeah, Sweetheart is a very nice young woman, someone he cares deeply for. She is someone he feels he could stand with side by side as an equal and partner. On top of all this she is cute which while not as important doesn't hurt but alas...

On the other hand there's a burning in his chest that tells him this can never be. Will never be.

Also he didn't really give consent to this kiss in any way which is also pretty bad to say the least.

Henry snaps back, exclaiming, "Hey woah!"

"You're awake!" Sweetheart exclaims, starting to cry, now happily. She hugs him tightly, "I thought you-"

"Forget that," Henry states getting up, "We've got trouble. We have to move. Get Joey."

"What's the rush?" Spacekid demands.

"He's going to get there before us," Henry states sternly as he approaches the door.

"Who?" Spacekid demands irritated, "Quit being so damn vauge!"

"The Hero!" Henry exclaims, fear in his eyes, "And we have to go!"

"Hey hey," Sweetheart responds walking to his side to calm him, with a one armed hug, "Easy. You haven't eaten breakfast yet and if it's really that severe we'll need a plan. So let's go to the dining hall and discuss."

"OK," Henry replies as he takes a deep breath, "Let's go."

Henry heads to the dining hall, leaving Spacekid and Sweetheart some time to talk.

"OK first of all don't kiss a sleeping person without consent," Spacekid states sternly, "That wasn't OK. Hell, when you start dating again, don't kiss people without consent in general."

"Yeah that's my bad," Sweetheart concedes.

"Second of all," Spacekid proceeds with his eyes softening, "Are you like, gonna be OK? The Hero has been spotted out and about, was in space before I joined you and the others and... He kinda seems like Omori to Sunny, so, big problem, and after Sunny faced Omori..."

"It's his last day," Sweetheart nods sadly, "I know. I just... I'll get by."

"Well," Spacekid smiles placing a reassuring hand on Sweetheart's shoulder, "If it is, let's make his day a good one."

"Yeah," Sweetheart replies with a smile, forced to hide the pain, "We should..."

In the dining hall, Joey inquires, a mouth full of muffins, "So... what's the problem?"

"I'll just tell you what happened," Henry states, "Every time I wake up I first wake up, I wake up in a red room, and then go through a door before returning to where I last slept."

"Yeah so you're here now," Spacekid responds leaning back, his feet on the table, "Everything looks fine."

"I am detecting increased heart rate in Henry," Roboheart states.

"Friend... stressed!" Mutantheart adds.

Henry shakes his head and takes a deep breath, "This time the room was filled with blood up to my waist which I had to wade through..."

Hero waded through the pool of blood until he reached the central area of Red Space. He sees a man facing away, his clothes stained with blood, cutting someone open on the surgical table with a scalpel. 

"What did you do to Red Space?" Henry demands.

"Crimson Space," the man corrects, stabbing the patient in the throat, killing them, "My domain. I corrected it."

"This is disgusting," Henry growls, "Who are you?"

The man smirks, "Why..."

He grabs the scalpel and turns around, revealing himself to look just like Henry, "I'm The Hero."

"What?" Henry demands, angry and confused.

The Hero chuckles madly, "You're weak Henry, I've always been here, staying just ahead, following leads on the Culprit, and I'm close now. I will kill him, avenge Mari, and you will die. I will be The Hero that people need, unlike you. I mean, cooking? Calling the death of Mari, who WE LOVED, an accident? You're weak."

He wades through the blood towards the door, growling as he opens it, "You're to weak to be even worth killing. I'm off to finish the job, and then, I will erase you, Henry."

And he leaves.

"Wait so are we trying to save The Culprit?" Spacekid asks, confused.

"I don't know," Henry concedes, "All I know is that The Hero is cruel and a danger to me and everyone he comes across."

"You've already chosen haven't you?" Joey inquires.

Henry falls silent.

"Alright," Spacekid responds, "Then it's time to go."

"Gators took The Culprit to some place called the Last Resort right?" Sweetheart recalls, "Henry you know where that is?"

"I'm assuming since it was gators right?" Henry inquires.

"Yeah this place called Deeper Well," Spacekid adds, "Let's go."

"Friends... leaving?" Mutantheart asks sadly.

Sweetheart hugs her with a smile, assuring her, "It's OK. We'll be home soon, and Roboheart will stay behind so you won't be alone."

"I will keep her safe and happy until your return," Roboheart assures with a smile before kissing Spacekid on the cheek, "Stay safe dear."

"We'll be back soon," Joey assures as he gets up along with the others.

"Let's get a move on," Henry states.

With that the party leaves, going through the park to approach Deep Well, as they swim towards it, Joey opens a dialouge with a question, "So what are we all... gonna do after this?"

"What do you mean?" Spacekid inquires.

"I mean," Joey clarifies, "We go to Last Resort, stop The Hero and Henry finishes his quest... and then what? I have a place back in space but it's lonley."

"I don't wanna go back to my old man either," Spacekid concedes.

"You guys do know I designed our castle for all of us right?" Sweetheart inquires, "You can always crash at my place, for as long as you want."

"You sure?" Joey inquires, "That's a generous offer."

"Yeah," Spacekid adds, "We don't wanna take advantage of your kindness."

"Honestly..." Sweetheart concedes with a slightly nervous smile, "I see you guys as my closest friends, Spacekid, you're my best friend, Joey, you're a brother to me, my clones are like sisters, and Henry..."

Sweetheart freezes for a moment, looking at him, knowing he will soon be gone before glossing over this and contining, "Point is, aside from Spacekid who's a best friend rather than a brother cause that would be weird, you guys are my family as far as I can say. There's the Keeper of the Castle, who's a father figure to me, but the point is, if you guys feel the same, why not just, keep being a family."

"Not like I have anyone waiting back home," Joey adds, "And yeah Spacekid is my bro, my dude."

"You'll always be my best friend, Sweetheart," Spacekid responds, "And I do see Joey as a brother, so, that sounds like a plan. I'm happy to have you guys in my life and have a family aside from my old man who I... well... don't get along with nowadays."

"Where do I fit into this?" Henry inquires with an awkward chuckles, "I... feel a little left out."

"You..." Sweetheart replies sadness in her eyes, "Have a room... and I assure you it's very nice."

"OK?" Henry responds as they near the massive ladder, "I guess? Anyways, this is the place right?"

The party approaches last resort where they are stopped by a gator, "Sorry, boss's orders. You gotta die. For the good of our world!"

"Good of the world?" Henry inquires, lost.

"Ice em!" The gator yells as backup rushes in.

After slaying many gators the party continues on, Henry inquiring, "What did they mean good of the world?"

"I don't actually know," Sweetheart replies, "Anyone have an idea?"

"Nope," Joey replies, "Let's just carry on, The Culprit must be here somewhere."

They continue on, gators charging them as they proceed until at the top floor...

Two familar faces stand.

"Basil?" Henry asks, "Mari?"

Basil sighs, "Well this isn't good."

"I'll handle this Basil," Mari sighs, "You go spend some time with the others, may be your last chance."

"But Mari what about you?" Basil inquires.

"I have faith in our Hero," Mari assures, "Now go."

Basil nods in understanding and goes down an elevator.

Mari explains to Henry, "I'll keep this short, I'm not your Mari, don't get confused."

"You're dead..." Henry responds, "Am I dre-"

"Took you that long?" Mari chuckles, "Don't worry about it, the boss is waiting for you. Go on ahead."

"I got a bad feeling," Spacekid states.

"There's likley no turning back when you enter that office," Mari agrees, "You can take the elevator back to the bottom floor and take it back up later. Now would be the time to get your affairs in order."

"I think we'll be fine," Henry states.

"Then please," Mari smiles, opening the massive wooden doors, "Right this way."

The party enters the office with Mari, a voice requesting or her, "Mari, you should spend your last day with the others."

"But you can beat them," Mari protests.

"I don't wish for you to bet on that," the boss responds, sitting with his chair facing away from the party, "If all goes well, I'll be right behind you."

Mari nods in understanding, adding, "I beleive in you." 

With that she leaves.

"OK where's The Culprit?" Joey demands.

"You should have seen this coming," the boss replies with a soft chuckle, "We have much to discuss before our business, but I must confess I am shocked how much I've aged in your world..."

The chair spins to reveal Dream Hero sitting in it with a wide smile, "Henry. A pleasure to meet my counterpart..."


	14. Hero of Your Dreams Part Two: Dream and Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero reveals the truth of the dream to Henry as an old for capitalizes on this opportunity.

"You're... me?" Henry inquires.

"You all deserve an explanation," Hero states, standing up as he adjusts his pjs as if he us wearing a suit, standing up and looking out the window, "I was a dream of Sunny's, and when Omori, our Sunny left, I went to look for him, and I learned things, horrible things."

"What do you mean?" Joey inquires.

"We are dreams," Hero explains, "After Omori died, left, however that works, I went looking, and found my way here. Jawsume took a vacation, likley to other dreams, and left me in charge. Since then I've used my clams and influence from this place to try to find Sunny, and as memories of him returned, Basil, and... I found Basil. I saved Basil. At least our Basil."

"But didn't you mention horrible things?" Henry asks.

He nods, turning to face the party, "And I did, Omori hid the truth from himself, and if he ever neared it, the dream would die. Skeletons of me and my friends litter the land of these past dreams. I went deep into the dream, deeper than any dream from the more... kind areas, and as I dug, I found Blackspace. I faced fears, gained powers from this Blackspace, what Sunny repressed, and found Basil there. I brought him home. However, I learned Sunny was a dreamer, and that he was gone..."

There's a stillness in the air before he exclaims, "Until!"

Hero turns to face the party, approaching as he speaks, "You dreamed a new Sunny! A Sunny I could bring home, to fix my family! I am not real to you, and you are not real me, but I am real to myself. This is my reality, just as your waking hours are yours, and I can fix my family! To you, this is a dream, to me, this is a second chance! But I've seen what happens if the dreamer finds what they repressed. If Sunny found truth, we died, skeletons left behind from past versions of my world, and the cycle begins once more. I've explored Blackspace thoroughly, the edges of my dream, an Abyss where I met Abbi who revealed all to me. Gave me gifts, making me stronger still, and she revealed that you've repressed your vengeance. If you find this vengeance, just as when Sunny finds truth, our world will die. I cannot let this happen so I have the Culprit on the next floor, which you will never reach. I've mastered this dream and gained powers meant for the dreamer by facing their repressed fears. Again, while this is a dream to you, it is reality to us, and you are a dream to us."

The floor beneath Hero cracks open, reds hands emerging from below. He floats, his eyes glowing red as he continues, "For the good of my world, for the good of bringing a Sunny, a dream Sunny, to me, a real Sunny, home, I will not let you past! Mari and later Basil have helped me search since Omori left. If you kill the Culprit, you find what you repressed and we will all die! This Sunny is a dream, you won't end this world and you won't take him away from me again! I can finally! Finally! Reunite my family!"

"But you don't know he will attack!" Sweetheart protests.

"I will not that chance!" Hero exclaims, "For the good of our world, I will strike you down! I don't know wether a dreamer dies or wakes up, but looks like we're finding out!"

Hero attacks the party, red hands surround him as he glows with nightmarish energy. He looks the party dead in the eyes, stating, "This is where your dream ends Henry!"

Sweetheart is AFRAID.

Spacekid is AFRAID.

Joey is AFRAID.

"Snap out of it!" Henry yells, "I know we can win! Joey!"

Joey, his hands shaking, fumbles to grab an airhorn from his pocket and presses down on the button, the party find their fear replaced by anger at that damn noise, now turning on Hero in a rage.

Hero remains emotionless, calm and collected, unable to have his emotional state changed from a determined focus.

"I have faced many fears," he explains, "Three there were, and I've gained powers not meant to be seen, but for the good of my world, it shall be used to strike you down!"

Hero used Red Hands!

The red hands around him suddenly grab Joey, clawing at him and tearing his flesh. Arms and legs are tugged until they break off, turning him Toast.

Spacekid instantly retaliates with a barrage from his twin ray guns, while he misses two of his shots, the other two that do hit hurt, yet Hero doesn't seem to flinch, maintaining his resolve.

Sweetheart goes all in, putting all her strength into a barrage of powerful blows, a mace to the face, followed by a kick, and finishing with a headbut, but Hero pushes her away, still standing. Herny tosses Sweetheart a mango smoothie to restore her strength that she may attack again. 

Hero used Vertigo!

Black hands appear from the walls, breaking through the walls to strike the entire party with a sweeping slap that knocks everyone off balance and injures them all with a heavy blow to the chest. The party finds their blows weakened due to being unable to get stable footing again. 

Spacekid uses some Life Jam on Joey, restoring him to life from his toasted, carb filled state as Sweetheart splits a pizza amongst the party to restore them from their wounds. Finally, Henry takes this chance to strike at Hero with his frying pan, landing a blow right in the heart which does cause Hero to flinch but remains standing.

Joey rifles through his pockets, finding some jacks he throws at Hero, slowing him down as Hero steps on the sharp metal toys. Spacekid calls out, "Aim for the head Sweetheart!" Sweetheart nods, aiming true for the enemy's face as she once more strikes with every once of strength she has. A heavy blow from her flail stuns the young dream, followed by a shoulder tackle which pushes him back and draws blood from his mouth, and finally a kick to the chest launches the dream back.

Hero used Cripple!

Giant spider legs, like massive, living spears, burst from the ceiling, stabbing at the party in the legs, slowing them.

Henry finally offers another mango smoothie to restore her strength from the exhausting attack. 

Hero takes a deep breath, collecting himself as exhaustion sets in. He knows he doesn't have much more in him, but he is still determined to win. He has to win...

Hero used Suffocate!

Black, slimy tendrils appears from beneath the floorboards, grabbing and strangling the party. Joey narrowly avoids their grasp as Spacekid, Henry, and Sweetheart are strangled by the tendrils.

Sweetheart reaches out to Henry as her vision darkens, desperate to save him but her and Spacekid are toast. 

Henry should fall as well but...

Henry did not succumb.

Henry coughs heavily as he rises back to his feet, glaring at the enemy, his guard shattered as he catches his breath. He whips up some food to restore him and Joey.

Hero takes a deep breath, steadying himself as he prepares to strike one final time, to end this once and for all...

Hero used Red Hands!

Four red hands charge at Henry, Henry sidesteps the first, swatting it away with his frying pan before ducking under the second, narrowly avoiding a fist to the face. The third however, lands in the stomach, staggering Henry as the forth grabs him and slams him into a wall.

Joey realizes that as long as they're slower than their opponent, their defeat is inevitable, so he once more throws jacks to inhibit the movements of their enemy. 

Henry quickly whips up some homemade jam to restore Sweetheart to life, having faith in her to finish the job. 

Sweetheart grips her flail tightly, knowing by the looks in the eyes of her allies that it's now or never. 

Joey knows that if Sweetheart doesn't land this next attack before Hero does, than this will be the end. He searches his pockets desperately, finding a cup of coffee that be tosses to Sweetheart, the caffeine giving her the extra speed she needs to strike with everything she has one final time. 

A heavy blow from her fist, right in the heart, which causes Hero to cough up blood, followed by a second blow to the face from her flail, causing Hero to stagger back. However, he collects himself and narrowly ducks under her finishing kick.

It's over, he will strike before Hero can react, and they will die here, there is nothing to do now. He's to fast, to strong.

Sweetheart, knowing this, turns towards Henry, exclaiming in what she expects to be her last moments an indirect confession, "No matter what happens Henry, I want you to know you're my hero!"

"You're pretty great too," Henry responds, taking a knee as blood drips from his moitg.

Sweetheart is overjoyed, getting one last burst of energy to swing her flail at Hero, striking him right in the heart. 

"No..." Hero growls, "Not here..."

The blow is enough to finish him off...

"You lost," Hero growls as Sweetheart helps him to his feet, "Let us by."

"No," Hero growls, "You won't take Sunny from us, you won't take this world for us! I will not fail my family!"

...

Hero did not succumb. 

Hero summons red hands which grabs Henry's allies, removing them from the battle, ripping them away and pinning them to the walls.

"Henry!" Sweetheart calls out.

"I can do this just hang on!" Henry assures.

"Damn strait!" Joey adds, tossing some Life Jam on Spacekid to restore him.

Spacekid adds, seeing the dire straits they are in, "Come on dude! You beat my old man, you can take this guy!"

"Just you..." Hero growls, "And me. No more nightmarish powers, no more allies, just you.... and me. Dream, and dreamer. I'm out of juice, running on fumes, but I know I can still best you!"

Hero feels a new emotion. An emotion of genuine selflessness. An emotion that anyone can feel, that is not granted to him because he is special, but because he isn't, and does what's right all the same while understanding he must balance his life...

Hero is HEROIC. 

Henry whips himself up some home cooking to restore his strength, he chows down on it as Hero throws a desperate punch at the heart.

Henry retaliates with a punch to the face, Hero still on his last legs...

But Hero did not succumb. 

Hero growls, "For Aubrey, who loved Omori, and a little sister to me."

Hero throws a punch once more, causing Henry to stagger back, who counters with a frying pan to the face which knocks out a tooth.

But Hero did not succumb. 

"For Kel who saw Omori as a brother," Hero continues, "And is a brother to me."

Hero throws another punch, which Henry sidesteps and counter by grabbing Hero's arm and breaking it with his elbow.

But Hero did not succumb. 

"For Basil," Hero growls, "Another brother to me whom dearly misses his best friend."

Hero throws another punch, his strength leaving him as Henry easily avoids it by stepping back and throwing a blow at Hero to send him backwards.

But Hero WILL not succumb.

"For Mari..." Hero gasps out, on his knees, "Who... wants to see her little brother again..."

Hero is to weak to stand, Henry doesn't attack, feels he cannot attack a defenseless rival.

"And for everyone in this dream," Hero continues, "Who is real to me and likley differ drastically from yours, I will fight that they may live!"

"But I'm not trying to hurt you," Henry states, "I've already made my choice."

"And what's that?" Hero demands.

"Look into my eyes," Henry states as the conflict ceases, each to weak to carry on as he extends a hand to Hero, "You should already know."

Hero sighs, taking the hand and rising to his feet, "I suppose my counterpart would have to be a pretty cool guy."

Hero frees Henry's allies, who fall to the ground, exhausted.

Hero limps to his desk and states, "Pardon my... eh screw formalities. I shouldn't have jumped the gun."

"I would have done the same," Hero chuckles.

"So we carrying on?" Sweetheart inquires, trying to rise to her feet only to fall back down from over exertion.

Joey leans up against the wall, "Maybe we should stay and rest a moment."

"And honestly I think this is something he needs to do alone," Spacekid adds.

"So I just go up from here?" Henry inquires.

"Yeah just take the elevator behind me and-" Hero begins only to be stopped as The Hero, blood stained scalpel in hand, dashes by.

"Thanks for doing the hard part old chum!" The Hero laughs.

"No!" Henry exclaims.

"You have to stop him!" Hero demands, "He is the just as Omori was to Sunny, if he achieves vengeance, as with Omori and truth the dream will die all the same!"

Hero tries to get up only to fall to his knees.

"Rest," Henry assures, "I can stop him."

"Don't you die on me!" Sweetheart exclaims.

"You can do it!" Spacekid adds.

"Come back safe!" Joey demands.

"But how do you know you can win?" Hero inquires.

"Because..." Henry smiles confidently to reassure his allies, as he gets on the elevator, "I know who I am. I'm Henry, and I am enough..."

With that the elevator doors close behind him, and he begins his ride to the top floor...


	15. Hero of Your Dreams Part Three: Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry faces his inner demons, bringing this dreams to a close once and for all.

Slowly, the elevator rises as Hero takes a deep breath, leaning against the wall, catching his breath. He spots Mari standing across from him, but not the dream or Mari, what appears to be her ghost, or mayhaps a hallucination.

"You've made the right choice," she smiles.

"Are you a dream too?" Henry inquires.

"The dreams are alive," Mari retorts, "But no. That Mari downstairs was Dream Mari."

"So I am dreaming."

"Yeah. Afraid so, but for what it is worth they will live on when you wake up."

"And you?"

"I'm already gone, you know that."

There's a solemn sadness for a moment.

"I miss you," Henry sighs.

"I'll see you eventually," Mari assures.

"But what if you are just a dream?" Henry asks sadly.

"Then why dwell on it?" Mari inquires, "When it won't change?"

Mari smiles and assures Henry, "I'm not going anywhere, when we meet again is a matter of when, but, I want it to be far far away from today. As far as it can be. Understand?"

Henry nods.

"And one last thing," Mari adds, "Take care of Sunny, he needs a big brother now more than ever."

Mari hugs Henry, reminding him, "I miss you too, but move on from me, OK?"

"I will," Henry replies with a bittersweet smile as he hugs Mari back. Mari fades away in his arms, leaving Henry alone.

He looks at the elevator doors, his resolve renewed as the doors open...

The Hero grips his scalpel in his hand, glaring at The Culprit, no, Dream Sunny, as he corners him against the back of the penthouse, Dream Sunny backed against a window overlooking the under water locales of Deep Well.

"The Hero!" Henry exclaims.

"You're still standing?" The Hero demands, "Why? I'm what the world needs, what you need to be."

"No," Henry retorts, "The world doesn't need heroes, being a good person is enough to make the world a better place, such things occur as a byproduct of being a good person, you're just going to lead me to self destruction by placing to much pressure on myself. I am Henry, and I am enough. Doing my best while trying to be happy, balancing work and life, is enough!"

"He killed Mari!" The Hero screams.

"It was an accident!" Henry retorts, "I'm going to do the right thing."

"No," The Hero growls, "You're just to weak to do what's right!"

The Hero attacks!

Henry is acting HEROIC.

The Hero is acting VILLAINOUS.

Henry makes the first move, striking The Hero with his frying pan, a moving attack which sends him staggering back. The Hero counters by making an incision in the stomach, a moving attack which draws blood, already wounded, Henry collects himself.

Henry CHERISHES.

Henry recalled Joey's words. "The point is, you are my family, and I'll always love you as such."

Hero finds his strength renewed as The Hero strikes again, demanding, "What happens when no one else will fight? You will need me again! Just as Aubrey did! Without me she would still be in that abusive home!"

The Hero slashes wildly at Henry, slicing him apart, drawing blood from arms as he shields his face with a moving blow.

"I only needed the recording!" Henry retorts bitterly, "I had no reason to fight aside from my own sadism!"

Henry HEATS his pan up and strikes, burning The Hero's face with a moving blow that injures him gravely and should be lethal...

But The Hero did not succumb.

The Hero's clothes are suddenly stained with blood as he slices at the skull, drawing blood from Henry's forehead. Henry feels his strength begin to leave him and his strength leave him...

Henry CHERISHES.

Henry recalls Kel's words. "Honestly, you, Basil, Sunny, Aubrey, and Mari were what I would call my family."

Henry finds his strength renewed. The Hero once more makes an incision, this time in the neck, drawing heavy blood and breaking Henry's guard with a moving attack.

Henry THROWS SPICES into The Hero's eyes, blinding him with chilli powder that lowers his guard, ability to strike, and speed at which he can move due to his impaired vision.

The Hero slashes wildly, first a sideways slash which Henry manages to avoid, a lunging attack to the stomach which does land, followed by an upward slash, shallow in the flesh, but a moving blow all the same.

Henry retaliates by renewing his RESOLVE, restoring him from his wounds and steadying his next attack to land in the heart.

The Hero tries to make an incision, Henry narrowly avoiding the blow as he HEATS his pan, landing a blow to the heart which is truly moving. The Hero staggers back, growling, "No..."

The Hero did not succumb.

The Hero's eyes glow red with hatred as nightmarish energy gathers around him. The Hero demands bitterly, "What about Kel, who you've had to be there for because your parents never were?"

"Kel needs Herny," Henry retorts, "Who is kind and compassionate, not some bitter sadist!"

The Hero slashes wildly, stabbing Hero three times in the chest, he feels his strength leave him once more but RESOLVES to keep on. He finds the strength he needs to continue, avoiding an incision from The Hero and countering as he HEATS his pan, scorching the Hero's face with a moving blow...

But The Hero did not succumb.

The Hero demands bitterly, "You're going to let Basil and Sunny get away with killing Mari? Who we loved!?!"

"No," Henry growls, "I am going to forgive my family for an accident that wasn't their fault."

The Hero slashes wildly, stabbing Henry in the heart and then twice in the stomach.

Henry feels his strength leaving him and he CHERISHES one final time...

He recalls Aubrey's words. "You gave me a family and a new home where I'm genuinely safe and happy."

The Hero aims for Henry's throat, which Henry narrowly avoids before he HEATS his pan, the metal red hot as he exclaims, "It's over!"

Henry strikes The Hero one final time in the heart, The Hero, from this moving blow, but...

The Hero does not succumb.

"Just die already!" The Hero screams, tackling Henry and slashing at him with enraged abandon.

He strikes Henry in the heart.

But Henry did not succumb.

He stabs Hero in the stomach.

Blood now pools around him, staining the floor.

But Hero did not succumb.

He wrestles the scalpel out of The Hero's hands, knocking it away, forcing The Hero to resort to his fists, beating Henry down in the face with the last of his strength...

But Henry WILL not succumb.

The Hero collapses, Henry rising to his feet, stating with a glare, "It's over."

"We really are Henry," he chuckles, "Aren't we?"

"We were never a Hero," Henry retorts.

The Hero sighs, "Take care of them, OK?"

Henry nods as the Hero turns to dust. He approaches Dream Sunny, extending a hand, "Come on kiddo, let's get you back to your family..."

Henry returns to Hero's office where Hero and his friends are tended to by gators. Hero leads Dream Sunny to Hero, stating, "Here. Safe and sound. Take care of him, would you?"

"Will do," Hero nods, "You guys aren't to bad when we aren't at each other's throats, stop by the park sometime. Maybe we could have a friendly spar. I bet with my friends I could win."

"Is that a challenge?" Henry chuckles.

"If you're down for it," Hero replies, "But for now, come on Sunny, let's go home. Mari and Basil missed you a lot..."

Hero and Sunny leave, leaving the party to discuss.

"I think this means you're not going to dream again," Spacekid sighs solemnly, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I need to wake up," Henry responds.

"But Henry-" Sweetheart protests sadly, not wanting him to go, trying to buy some time.

Joey steps in, seeing Sweetheart is upset, "But you can sleep in a little maybe, when you sleep in our world you awaken in yours, we could go handle any unfinished affairs you have here, and then head back to the castle where you can rest."

Henry nods in agreememt, "Yeah that sounds fine."

With that, he exits the Last Resort with his party, and, deciding he has no other business to tend to here, heads for the castle.

At last, the name of this new castle is revealed, Sweetheart had a name in mind from the start which is...

A HERO'S FINAL RESTING PLACE

"Are we just visiting or..." Sweetheart asks hopefully.

"I think it's time for me to go," Henry concedes sadly.

Mutantheart inquires, "Friend... leave?"

Sweetheart forces a smile and reassures her, "It's OK, he'll be somewhere where he'll be happy."

"Pleasant dreams Henry," Roboheart adds, "You will be missed."

"I guess I'll show you to your room," Sweetheart explains, holding back tears.

**Author's Note: This next** **scene** **was** **written** **to** **go** **along** **with** **song** **166 "You Must Carry On"** **from** **the** **Omori** **ost** **and** **goes well** **with** **it,** **would** **recommend** **reading it** **with** **the song.**

She walks at the front of the group, Joey nudging him, "You're really gonna break her heart like this?"

"I mean I know how she feels but-" Henry sighs.

"You should at least talk to her about it," Spacekid adds, "At least give her some closure. Don't you wish you had the same for Mari?"

Henry sighs, "Yeah... I will."

"Hey," Joey states hugging Henry, "Be nice to my real world counter part man. He clearly means a lot to you."

"You're like a brother to me," Henry responds, "I wish you and him were both real."

Joey hugs Henry tighter, crying, "I'm going to miss you, brother."

"I will too," Henry responds.

"I'm not one for words," Spacekid concedes, "But... when we're both old as dirt..."

Spacekid extends his arm for a fist bump, "I'll see you on the other side, brother."

"It's OK to cry," Henry assures, "Focus on life until then, brother. I will always love you both as family."

"I'm not crying," Spacekid lies, tears leaking from beneath his eye patch.

Henry walks forward, "Be there for each other and Sweetheart, I understand this is hard on all of you."

Both nod in understanding, leaving Henry with the confidence he needs to enter the room.

The room is very quaint, with a kitchen area to the side and a bed dead center, the other side is a photo of the party going through the Last Resort, happy together which Henry examines.

"Basil took it while we were going through the place," Sweetheart laughs bittersweetly, "We really do look like a family... Do you like your room?"

"It's perfect," Henry responds with a bittersweet smile. "But before I go we should talk..."

"Please just don't wake up," Sweetheart begs crying, "Sunny slept for four years and-"

"You know that isn't sustainable," Henry reminds, approaching Sweetheart to comfort her, "I know it's hard and it's unfair, but sometimes things don't work out."

"But I love you," Sweetheart begs, still crying "Genuinely. As a partner, as an equal."

"Then you can love again," Henry replies, "For what it's worth if you were real I would date you but... that's not how things are, Sweetheart."

"Will you be there when I pass on?" Sweetheart inquires.

"Only if you focus on living a long and happy life," Henry retorts, "Otherwise I'll feel bad about driving you into depression."

"I know focus on life," Sweetheart sighs, "I just... I'm going to miss you. I love you."

"I love you too," Henry replies wiping her tears away, "But you must carry on. You have a family and a home, you've become a better person. I know you can be happy."

"Thank you," Sweetheart smiles through the tears, "I hope you find joy when you awaken."

"So do I," Henry replies.

He turns to the bed, large enough for just one person, soft pink sheets and a painted pink frame. It's warm, so warm and comfy he could sleep forever, like it'll swallow him whole."

"Wait!" Sweetheart exclaims as he climbs into bed.

Henry stops.

"Is it wrong of me to ask for just one kiss?" Sweetheart replies.

Henry requests, "Close your eyes for a second."

"OK," Sweetheart replies shutting her eyes.

Henry walks over, kissing her deeply on the lips before hugging her with some final reassuring words, "You're going to be OK. I'm not saying it'll be easy but you will get past this."

"I know..." Sweetheart replies, "You get some sleep, I'll get the lights on my way out."

Henry climbs into bed, and already feels exhaustion overtake him, yawning out, "Goodbye... Sweetheart..."

"Sweet dreams," she replies before turning out the lights...

"My hero..."

...

Henry wakes up.

He feels oddly nostalgic for those old Sweetheart and Spaceboy comic books, but...

He can't quite place why.

That doesn't matter right now though because...

Sunny and Basil get out of the hospital today...


	16. Forgiveness+Epilogue+Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is given, and this tale comes to a close. Check out my other works on Wattpad and stuff please.

Henry wakes up knowing what has to be done. He stretches as he sits himself upright, taking a deep breath in and out. While he us willing to forgive, will they forgive him? He doesn't know, but he has to try all the same.

He gets up, Kel and Aubrey seem to have already left the home, he finds a sticky note pasted to his door.

"Didn't want to wake you up," it reads, "As we said we will respect what you decide, but we're meeting Basil and Sunny in the park, Sunny is stopping by before heading home. You do what's best for you. Aubrey and I will understand, but we would like to have our whole family move on. -Kel."

Henry sighs, knowing what he has to do. He mutters to himself, "I've already made my choice."

Henry takes a deep breath and goes outside.

Aubrey, Kel, Sunny, and Basil stand there, all turning to face Henry as he approaches, a stillness in the air lingers, tension so thick you could cut it with a scalpel.

Hero silently hugs Sunny, before stating, "I'm sorry it took me so long and I was a jerk dealing with this. I forgive you Sunny, it wasn't your fault, same with Basil, and I hope you two can forgive me."

There's a snap as Basil takes a photo before stating with a smile, "Of course, it's good to have you back, Henry."

Aubrey glares at Kel, growling, "Don't you fucking dare."

"You know you wanna," Kel teases before exclaiming, "Group hug!"

Kel pulls in Aubrey and Basil for a group hug before Aubrey can voice her annoyance any further. Basil smiles happily, he looks at Sunny, both happy that everything has worked out...

A snapping sound is heard and that group hug is now in the photo album, where this story...

Ends.

...

**Epilouge**

Basil looks at that photo of the group hug, "Six months already..." He ponders aloud.

He reads the caption of the photo, "Forgiveness: The moment everyone forgave each other and we became a family again."

"We better go or we'll be late," Joey reminds, "Come on."

"We'll be back later Ms. Polly!" Basil call.

"Basil again you can call me mom," Ms. Polly reminds with a chuckle.

"OK mom," Basil smiles, "Cya later."

"Have fun," Ms. Polly replies with a wave as the two exit the house.

Sunny and Aubrey discuss as they ride the bus to their destination, "You could always crash with Kel, Henry, and I, his parents took Henry changing to a major in culinary arts... well they didn't take it great at first but they've accepted it by now."

Sunny shakes his head.

"Yeah I suppose it is a little cramped," Aubrey concedes, "You're staying at Basil's for Winter break right? I'll be sure to visit in the morning, but we have to meet the others, Henry's big day is today so we gotta be there for that. I'm happy for him, how about you?"

Sunny smiles and nods in agreement.

"Hey you getting caught up with school OK?" Aubrey inquires, "Been eating enough?'

Sunny smiles and nods, patting his stomach to show he has gained weight.

"Good," Aubrey smiles, "You were... really malnourished."

The bus comes to a halt, Aubrey helps Sunny up, "That's our stop. Let's go..."

Henry sits with Kel backstage in a studio. Henry opens his wallet, in front, a copy of the photo of the group when they forgave each other and became a family again, that group hug. However as he closes the wallet he reveals it to have a Spaceboy and Sweetheart design.

"Hey I thought you didn't read their comics anymore," Kel points out.

"I know but the design is... nostalgic," Henry replies, looking at it before a memory flashes, and for a split second, he recalls the photo of him in the Last Resort taken by Dream Basil. He chuckles to himself, "Could say... it reminds me of some old friends, a good luck charm."

"Old friends?" Kel asks confused, "Who?"

"Dunno just a hazy feeling," Henry replies getting up, looking out at the audience in the studio, "The others are here, go ahead and join them."

"This is it," Kel smiles at Henry as he gets up, "Your big break. Make it a good one."

Henry smiles, pondering to himself, "Why is this so... familar?"

He sheds a single tear and asks himself, "Why do I have this vauge sense of longing?"

An announcer speaks outside, "And now for the series premiere of our new primetime cooking show! A chef that came out of nowhere with skills that rival the best of the best, a round of applause for our host of "Home Cooking with Henry! Henry!"

Henry brushes the question aside, smiling happily, "Here we go Henry, your big break, huge prime time cooking show. Do your family proud..."

With that he walks out onstage into the blinding lights...

In the dream, Sweetheart, Joey, and Spacekid eat in the park with the dream versions of Sunny and co.

"This is nice," Joey smiles sitting on his back and looking at the clouds, the others joining in.

"Life is good," Sweetheart adds.

"Yeah," Basil elaborates, "Nice and peaceful..."

They have a truly wonderful day before parting ways, Henry's party returning to the castle where Sweetheart sits by Henry's bedside, her hero still in eternal slumber.

"Hey," she greets him, "I'm... Doing good, I just wanted you to know that."

There is no response. She continues all the same, "I hope life is good for you, no, I know it is in your world, things are good here, I've been using my wealth to help feed and house those in need, turned the sprout mole village outside my castle into a charity, so I spend my free time not spent with our family helping with that. We're really helping a lot of people... Joey and Spacekid help a lot too, Mutantheart is, turns out, great with kids, they love her. You should see her making the little ones smile it's adorable, and Roboheart is great with managing the clams so we can help more people. You..."

Sweetheart breaks, "Shedding tears, you would have loved it. Spacekid is considering marrying Roboheart and he wishes you were his best man but..."

Sweetheart wipes her tears away, "I guess things don't always pan out. I'll carry on, life is good and looks to be getting better, I just wish you were a part of it."

Sweetheart forces a bittersweet smile and gently strokes Henry's cheek, "Sweet dreams, my hero, I hope you're cooking up something great for your family over there..."

With that, Sweetheart exits the room, turns out the lights, and shuts the door...

**THE END**

**Author's Notes**

Hoo boy, nearly 30k words in 10 days if it's counted correctly. The burn out is fucking real man.

Now let's discuss the themes and stuff. I will edit further notes if you guys have further questions.

First: Why? Why write this?

Well I was bored, liked Omori, and saw I would project my martyr complex onto Henry so I took that and just ran with it. I wanted a more conclusive ending that expanded the dream world while preserving the themes of the original and this is what came out.

Joey was added because I needed to give Henry someone outside the friend circle to bounce off of for his character arc, so I made up Joey. I wanted to create a sorts upbeat but stern type of dude, an almost optimistic realist. I think he came out pretty well.

As for the stuff with Sweetheart, I wanted to again, expand on the dream world and frankly, I imagine players would love playing as old bosses so I thought that could be fun. Also with the lore I added there's an inherit tragedy to explore themes of moving on and focusing on life via faith while also denouncing zealotry. While I do prefer a theist reading of this tale my intention was to allow for and respect an atheist reading, though maybe I layed on my own views to thick with Mari. Also that tragic romance and redemption arc was good emotional stuff, wasn't it? I saw a lotta potential in that and ran with it.

Dream Hero was gonna be final boss (which wouldn't be scripted if this was a game) since day one, in the park he's missing and gators were kinda beating people over the head with it in my eyes when they grabbed Dream Sunny but hey, maybe people suspected Jawsume and I should have added more foreshadowing so it wasn't to out of the blue.

I did have ideas for the Imperfect Zealot, Pinkbeard, Jawsume, Pluto, etc. There was actually ideas for a Kel and Aubrey boss in Last Resort but it felt like padding in a fanfic. I would include that in a game but the rest of the characters would probably be sidequests in this hypothetical game, putting them in the story here would have broken pacing and this thing would have been long, I also had plans for a Polly real world side quest to expand on her mother son bond with Basil, but again, pacing. Also the challenge from Dream Hero at the end is meant to imply a superboss against the original party which I again didn't write here. I did have plans for these sidequests to expand on the epilouge but yknow. That's neither here nor there. I will be posting one super boss concept based on Discord Plays Omori, which is a thing and is pretty cool.

Aside from that yes there is an idea for a "Hero" route, the idea being that the player makes many small choices that determine the route. Making Henry act like a sadistic dick leads to the bad ending, otherwise this ending occurs. Adjusting a hidden value and checking it when Aubrey says "OK... Henry?" If you're on the Hero route she will instead refer to Henry as Hero, which also gives the "you've already made your choice" lines a double meaning.

Speaking of Hero, I wanted to show the dangers of a martyr complex because heroes aren't real, just good people who do their best. The world doesn't need a hero. It needs you to do your best and try to be happy. Imagine evil if a tree and we are saws, if we work and work and work, we become dull, but if we live as normal people, being happy sharpens the saw. You will accomplish more by doing less at a certain point. Take care of yourself, and sharpen the saw, even if it's just to help more people that's at least a first step towards self care.

I would know.

Anyways, themes of family are pretty explained, family is love not blood.

I do wanna make this a mod, with the sidequests and the routes but I can't sprite or code so... anyone wanna help a brother out? I can write what we need, maybe we could (And this is very tentative as I'm not a game designer) release it in versions like this?

0.9.0: Main plot only, maybe one of two sidequests.

1.0.0: Adds Hero route and more sidequests.

1.1.0: Adds whatever else if we come up with more stuff.

Another game design note is I forgot to give Spacekid two skills, one to make the whole party sad and one to make himself one emotion and an ally another emotion of the two he specializes in, which I need to add cause the other party members have that stuff.

Also fun fact, the Perfect Pastor fight plays Sweetheart's theme, cause SHE'S the boss, not him.

So, yeah. Have a good one I'll let you guys know if a fangame gets made.

Oh also, be sure to check out my other works, here on Wattpad, or if you are on Ao3, you can find my Wattpad via a link in my profile, so, yeah. Have a great day.


	17. Superboss Concept (Discord Plays Omori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept for a superboss based on Discord Plays Omori as promised.

**This is** **not** **part** **of** **the** **pain** **plot and is for fun. So, yeah.** **Skip** **this** **if ya want.**

Premise: In deeper well Daddy Long Legs appears at the end of the roads and offers to take Hero and co to the dreams of other dreamers. The player can find a "Ping" item. The description is "You've been pinged". By taking this item to Daddy Long Legs, the player can be taken to a small island with a radio tower. Two Sunnies in shades are in the tower.

The following occurs.

Gilbert: Sonvabitch. They found us. Sxy!

Sxy: Yeah?

Gilbert: Dreamer found us.

Sxy: How did that happen?

Gilbert: I dunno.

Sxy: Huh. Didn't you @everyone earlier?

Gilbert: Well shit. So I did.

...

Sxy: So we're the superboss then?

Gilbert: So it would seem.

...

Sxy: Aight. Let's go.

Battle: The battle has Sxy working mostly in a support role, playing a violin to debuff the party and buff himself and Gilbert. He will prioritize maintaining sad on the party while making Gilbert angry and will act twice per turn. When the emotions are set up, as long as at least two party members are sad, he buff his and Gilbert's stats in the following priority: speed, defense, and attack.

Gilbert has very low speed, and deals heavy damage every turn. If a party member is TOAST when his turn comes he will use a Ban Hammer to ban them, removing them from the party until the battle ends. He will also not succumb until sxy is defeated.

After the battle the following dialouge occurs.

Gilbert: Well... I guess they won.

Sxy: That was fun. Come back again sometime.

Gilbert: Oh right reward for the super boss. Uhhhh... that watermelon in the back has something. A spare, now if you'll excuse me, I have to arrange the Discord Plays Omori Omori route stream.

Opening the watermelon grants a Ban Hammer, Sweetheart's ultimate weapon.

The screens in the room, which resembles a security cam room, show what appears to be discord messages as they flicker on and off.


End file.
